Aléjate de mí, Granger
by MBWatson
Summary: Draco Malfoy, hurón albino. Hermione Granger, amiga del elegido. Una torre y un suceso nada cliché. Voldemort exige la iniciación del heredero de los Malfoy y él tendrá que acceder para salvar a su madre... y a ella.
1. Chapter 1 - Prefacio

_**Disclamier: Todos los personajes que reconozcan le pertenecen a JK Rowling.**_

 _ **En esta historia, Dumblendore no está muerto, no ha habido ningún ataque en Hogwarts (aún), Sirius (Desgraciadamente) ha muerto, por lo tanto si ha ocurrido la batalla en el Ministerio de Magia. Draco Malfoy no se ha iniciado todavía pero su padre Lucius lo está preparando en compañía de Snape, que en realidad, viene a ser espía de la Orden, no de Voldy.**_

 **PREFACIO**

 **OoOoO*OoOoO*OoOoO*OoOoO**

Todo había empezado a comienzos de este séptimo curso.

No había querido ir, sabiendo ya cual era su destino, había querido por sobre todos los medios convencer a su padre que volver a Hogwarts era una locura pero él le había obligado.

Para cómo de males, cuando llegó al colegio, le habían elegido Premio Anual y tenía que compartir torre con la empollona _sangresucia_ de Granger. La amiga de Potter a la cual odiaba totalmente.

Lucius le había hecho aceptar el puesto, argumentando que al estar cerca de la muchacha conseguiría información acerca de los planes de Potter.

Y Draco, cegado por la aversión que sentía hacia el Gryffindor había acatado las órdenes de su padre.

Entonces todo comenzó a ir de mal en peor.

La convivencia con Granger era realmente una tortura.

La muchacha llegaba todos los días a su torre con un montón de libros bajo el brazo y la mochila a punto de romperse de las tantas asignaturas que llevaba.

Y eso, precisamente, era lo que exasperaba al rubio Malfoy.

Ella actuaba como si no estuviera en medio de una guerra. Parecía importarle muy poco si Voldemort avanzaba o retrocedía en sus planes de conquista al mundo mágico. Cuando Draco le fastidiaba diciendo que el Señor Oscuro estaba cerca de sacar a Potter del mundo mágico, ella solo le miraba impasible, casi con lástima y volteaba a seguir haciendo su trabajo.

Definitivamente exasperante.

Ahora su pasatiempo favorito era observar como su presencia irritaba a Granger.

Cada vez que la veía despedirse de sus amigos y avanzar hacia su torre compartida, dejaba todo lo que estaba haciendo y la seguía. Ella entraba, se sentaba en el suelo de la sala y como casi siempre, con precisión milimétrica, ponía su nombre en el pergamino en el que escribiría seguro, el ensayo que era para la próxima semana. Pero esta vez, este viernes primero de Octubre, algo cambió.

\- Qué bueno que hayas entendido que los sangre sucias como tú, merecen estar en el suelo, con los elfos - murmuró el chico, sobresaltándola. La castaña solo le miró frunciendo los labios y cambió de posición, acomodándose con las piernas cruzadas. Malfoy le miró insatisfecho, avanzó hasta donde estaba ella y pateó el libro que estaba leyendo.

\- Estás maltratando el mobiliario del colegio, Malfoy. Aléjate y deja de hacer el tonto. De tanta atención que me prestas, comenzaré a pensar que te gusto - atacó la chica, desviando su mirada hacia el pergamino, tan tranquilamente como si estuviese comentando el tiempo. Malfoy se quedó callado sin dar crédito a lo que había oído e intentando descifrar que le había pasado a la sangresucia para que le contestara de ese modo tan… ¿independiente?

\- ¿Eso quisieras, no Granger? - Espetó sentándose en el sofá que estaba frente a la mesa, donde ella escribía. La chica se encogió de hombros y regresó su mirada al libro que estaba leyendo, demasiado ocupada para hacer caso de las estupideces de su compañero de curso - Quisieras que alguien mucho más maduro y por supuesto, más inteligente que Weasley te mirara con algo más que lástima, ¿verdad?

\- Gracias, Malfoy pero creo que declinaré tu cortejo porque sinceramente en esta semana no tengo tiempo. ¡Oh, pero si quieres puedo separar en mi agenda un lugar para ti! ¿Qué te parece el sábado después de las navidades? Es el único que tengo libre… - comentó la chica regodeándose ahora de la anterior sonrisa de Malfoy que ahora, no estaba en ninguna de las facciones del rubio. Vio como Draco apretaba los labios fuertemente, lívido de furia y se enorgulleció por dentro. _Malfoy, chico, si piensas que vas a jugar conmigo, estas muy equivocado. Yo también sé jugar con fuego. Y sobre todo con tu orgullo._

\- ¡¿Cómo te atreves asquerosa…

\- Sangresucia, escoria del mundo mágico, nacida de muggles, empollona amiga de Potter y Weasley… - enumeró la chica con los dedos, con aire pensativo y algo cansado- ¿Se me olvida algo?

\- Te has vuelto loca, al igual que tus amigos, Granger.

\- Oh, siento decepcionarte, Malfoy. ¿Esperabas que fuera normal? Si a ti se te contagia la animalada de Crabbe y Goyle, porque a mí no se me pegaría lo… ¿Cómo era? ¿loca de Harry y Ron? - al ver el rostro desencajado del heredero de los Malfoy, Hermione se carcajeó - Veo que di en el blanco, ¿verdad?

\- ¡Estás más…

\- Quiero que sepas que este verano he pasado demasiadas cosas que, definitivamente, si no me han vuelto loca como tú dices, me han hecho mucho más fuerte y sobretodo me ha hecho ver que si alguien tan idiota como tú me insulta es porque lo hace para defenderse de algo que sabe que yo lo supero. ¿Quieres que te lo explique gráficamente, Malfoy? Porque por tu cara parece ser que no has entendido nada… ¡Claro, que podía yo esperar de alguien que convivió 6 años con dos trogloditas que solo tienen un cuarto, ¡Que digo cuarto!, octavo del cerebro, el cual utilizan solo para lanzar golpes a diestra y siniestra, eso sí, bajo las ordenes de un babieca como tú! Definitivamente, el resultado de entendimiento resulta nulo.

\- Y según tú, ¿Crees que este discursillo de una calle muggle o sacado de uno de los miles libros que lees te ayudara a sobrevivir al infierno que vas a vivir si gana el Sr. Oscuro?

\- Tú mismo lo has dicho, Malfoy. Si él gana. Créeme, estoy depositando toda mi confianza en el único que ha podido sobrevivir más de 5 veces frente a Voldemort…

\- No pronuncies su nombre, sangresucia… ¡no lo mereces! - le espetó él, apoyando sus manos en la mesa y quedando a un palmo de distancia del rostro de su antagonista - Tú no sabes, ni siquiera te imaginas lo que el Sr. Oscuro tiene deparado para ustedes, los asquerosos seguidores de Potter y de Dumblendore, todos van a caer uno por uno, así como…

\- Así como él mata a cada uno de sus seguidores, ¿no es así? Porque no sé si sepas pero tu "señor" tortura a todos aquellos que fallan en sus planes. ¿Crees que eso también es digno de recibir? ¿un cruciatus a cambio del perdón? Es lo más estúpido y ridículo que me he escuchado decir en mi vida, Malfoy. Sigue apoyando a Voldemort, sigue y toda tu familia, con el primer error que cometas será torturada y porque no, asesinada, en pago…

\- ¡Eso es mentira!

\- ¡No, no lo es, maldita sea! - estalló la castaña, levantándose y golpeando la mesa con la palma de su mano. El bote de tinta rebotó y se tambaleó, volcando su contenido en la mesa, intercalando y avanzando como un río de sangre por el pergamino de la muchacha y las manos del rubio. Sus miradas estaban conectadas, luchando silenciosamente, intentando descubrir quien mentía, tanto así que solo cuando Malfoy sintió la helada tinta en sus manos, cortó el contacto. Hermione ahogó un gritito en su garganta al descubrir que su trabajo había sido estropeado y el rubio, dándose cuenta de esto, sacudió sus manos en el pergamino, dejando caer, gota a gota, hasta el último mililitro de la sustancia. La castaña respiró hondo, sacó su varita y en un movimiento realmente rápido, apunto al pecho del Slytherin. Malfoy enarcó una ceja, asombrado tal vez, por la rapidez o por la seguridad con la cual su compañera sostenía la varita frente a él.

\- Siento haber estropeado tu tarea, Granger. Ahora, podrás rehacerlo… total, a ti te gusta eso, ¿no? - le dijo, esbozando una sonrisa torcida. La chica levantó la mirada del desastre que se había ocasionado y Draco Malfoy pudo ver y sentir en cada una de sus próximas palabras y gestos, que esta vez, Hermione Granger no dejaría su bromita impune. Sus ojos color marrón, casi cercanos al chocolate, ahora parecían arder incandescentemente, fijos en sus propios ojos grises.

\- Si, menos mal que me gusta hacerlo. La próxima vez el que tendrá que resarcirse será otro, y esa vez, no podrás sonreír como ahora, Malfoy. La próxima vez, yo seré la que te sonría con suficiencia… y ahí, te arrepentirás de haberme hecho la vida a cuadritos. Te lo juro - pronunció con voz peligrosamente suave y movió su varita sobre la mesa. El estropicio hecho por el rubio se limpió y junto con el desapareció el pergamino mojado. La chica respiró hondo y recogió el libro de consulta metiéndolo en la mochila. Malfoy se había quedado observándola, examinando cada uno de sus movimientos, sus ademanes; por ejemplo, la mano apartando el cabello de su hombro, el ondulamiento del cabello. El leve mordisco que dio a su labio inferior y dejó sus labios en tono blanquecino tampoco le pasó desapercibido.

\- Buenas noches, Malfoy - se despidió la chica y subió a su habitación. Draco se quedó mirándole irse, entrecerrando los ojos, impávido y con ganas de gritarle a la cara que era una estúpida si pensaba que él le iba a creer semejante tontería.

 **OoOoO*OoOoO*OoOoO*OoOoO**

 **:)**

 **MBWatson**


	2. Chapter 2: Trapitos al aire

Capítulo 2: Trapitos al aire

Habían pasado dos semanas desde el encuentro entre Hermione y Malfoy.

El rubio estaba más irritado que nunca y cada vez que se encontraba con la chica, su rostro se volvía más blanco aun y se reprimía de lanzarle un insulto porque sino la castaña le recordaría la amenaza. Amenaza que aun no entendía porque era demasiado complicada para su entendimiento, como lo había dicho ella.

Y eso era lo peor, que tal vez la Gryffindor tenía razón.

Una noche Pansy le convenció de entrar en su torre. Malfoy sabiendo que eso molestaría indirectamente a la castaña, accedió, imaginándose desde antes la cara de la prefecta.

Efectivamente, cuando Hermione llegó y los encontró en pleno apasionamiento, pegó el grito al cielo. O mejor dicho, dejó caer la mochila al suelo, haciendo que los jóvenes se separaran.

Draco vislumbró esos ojos marrones ardiendo nuevamente pero bajo una nueva luz y supo entonces que era el tiempo y situación precisa para cobrarse el reto de Granger.

\- ¿Espías lo que no puedes tener, Granger? - le preguntó en su tan acostumbrado tono, arrastrando las palabras. Pansy, que estaba sentada en su regazo, rio tontamente y miró a la castaña con la ojeriza recién flotante. Hermione, en cambio, les dirigió una sonrisa macabramente dulce y recogiendo su mochila subió hacia su habitación.

Draco no soporto esa humillación. Nadie, nadie le dejaba con la palabra en la boca y mucho menos una sangresucia como lo era Granger. Despidió a Pansy, argumentando que tenía dolor de cabeza, subió hasta el cuarto de la castaña y abrió la puerta bruscamente. La encontró acostada boca abajo, con el cabello suelto esparcido por la cama y un libro entre sus manos. La chica levantó la mirada, observándole inquisitivamente, tal vez esperando una explicación a su impulsiva entrada. Al ver que el chico no respondía, desvió su mirada al libro nuevamente, pasando olímpicamente de él.

\- Si no vas a decir nada, te agradecería que cerraras la puerta, Malfoy. No quiero que Parkinson se meta en mi cama también - le dijo ella, luego de unos minutos, con voz suave. Malfoy enarcó una ceja. ¿Desde cuándo Granger tan segura de sí misma? ¿Desde cuándo Granger pasaba de sus insultos, agravios y mofas? ¿Desde cuándo esta nueva Granger resultaba tan… interesante?

\- Pansy ya se fue - soltó, aun sin saber porque le daba explicaciones a la chica. Hermione asintió con la cabeza, y volteó la página del libro. Malfoy se quedó en la puerta, mirándole leer, y la idea de que le hubiese gustado saber que leía con tanta avidez cruzó por su mente. Sacudió su cabeza molesto consigo mismo, molesto con ella, por haberle provocado y molesto con su padre por haberle hecho aceptar esta ridícula convivencia.

\- ¿Entonces? ¿Te vas a quedar allí mirándome? Ya es muy tarde, mejor ve a dormir, Malfoy - le sugirió la chica, levantándose de la cama y caminando hasta la puerta, descalza. El Malfoy no habló pero retrocedió al tiempo que la chica avanzaba hacia él. Ella le cerró la puerta en la cara, literalmente, pero no de una manera violenta sino calmada, como quien se despide después de haber tomado el té en la tarde. Malfoy se quedó parado ahí, en el dintel, pasmado.

Granger no le había insultado, ¿no?

¿Por qué?

Estúpida conducta Gryffindor, resonó en su mente.

Y las ganas de decirle la vida e insultarle se le fueron al desagüe.

Se metió en su habitación, cambió al pijama, y se sentó al borde de su cama, moviendo la varita entre sus largos dedos. ¿Por qué demonios no había actuado como debería?

Frunció el ceño y se metió entre las frazadas.

Definitivamente su "plan" para hacerle la vida imposible no estaba funcionando.

Al contrario, todo estaba saliéndole por la culata.

OoOoO*OoOoO*OoOoO*OoOoO

\- ¿Te pasa algo, Herms? - le preguntó Luna y ella levantó la mirada de su libro y negó con la cabeza, sonriendo conciliadoramente. En este último año, su mejor compañía cuando Ron y Harry estaban entrenando como ahora, era Luna Lovegood.

Había descubierto que la rubia era muy divertida, y a pesar de que seguía siendo un poco excéntrica… era una muy buena amiga, a parte que se daba cuenta de todo y era muy perspicaz.

Ella le había ayudado a abrir sus sentimientos. A descubrir que era especial a su manera, también. La había apoyado en cada una de las veces en que se había sentido menos por los insultos de los Slytherin y ahora, su autoestima estaba curada.

\- ¿Herms? - volvió a preguntar la chica, ahora sentándose cerca a ella. Le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la sacó de su trance - ¿Los Flipfius te están molestando de nuevo? Si es así debes ponerte un rábano en cada oreja… así se irán y te dejaran en paz por una hora por lo menos…

\- ¿Es por eso que llevas tus pendientes de rábano? - le preguntó la castaña, sonriendo por la ternura de su amiga. La rubia asintió efusivamente haciendo mover también su collar de corchos en su cuello. Hermione sonrió más ampliamente y la atrajo hacia sí, abrazándola.

\- Pero miren que ternurita… - se escuchó y ambas voltearon a mirar.

Malfoy y cía.

Estaban en el pasillo que daba a la entrada de la biblioteca y las miraban, pues ellas estaban sentadas en el muro paralelo al piso, de espaldas a la pared.

\- Solo ignóralos - le susurró la leona y la Ravenclaw asintió.

\- ¡Ow! ¡Granger protegiendo a la lunática! ¡Pero qué escena tan… sentimental!

\- Interesante palabra… "sentimental" - dijo pensativamente la castaña, sin poder contenerse y cerró su libro, apartándolo en el muro - ¿conoces el significado de su derivación, Malfoy? - le inquirió parándose y enfrentándole con fiereza.

\- Sí. Pero eso, Granger, es para débiles de carácter, como tú y los traidores de sangre - repuso él mirando con una mueca de asco a Luna, que todavía estaba sentada entre los dos, mirando de Malfoy a su amiga, pues el Slytherin ahora estaba a 2 metros de la castaña. Luna miró a Draco con un dejo de tristeza, casi con…lástima - ¿Por qué me miras así, lunática? ¿Se te fundieron los sesos o qué? - le espetó, ceñudo.

\- No, no es eso. Pero debe ser difícil llevar una máscara toda la vida, Malfoy. ¿Lo es? - preguntó inocentemente, y Malfoy parpadeó confundido por el brusco cambio de tema. Luna observó el fruncimiento de los labios del Slytherin y el del ceño de Hermione y ella misma arrugó su entrecejo, con preocupación. Los estudiantes que iban o salían de la biblioteca se concentraron en el duelo de miradas, tal vez buscando algo que les diera un descanso. Hermione dejó de fulminar a Parkinson, y miró a su amiga, confusa.

\- ¿Pasa algo, Luna? - preguntó la castaña, arrodillándose frente a ella. La rubia volteó su mirada hacia ella y pegó un brinco, que hizo que Hermione se asustara y pensara que Malfoy la había hechizado.

\- No, Herms. Es solo que… cuando termine todo esto ambos saldrán heridos - habló con voz suave, sosteniendo las manos de su amiga entre las suyas - Y tú, por ser como eres, te llevaras la mayor parte - le susurró, haciendo que Hermione se estremeciera interiormente. El susurro de Luna fue escuchado por Malfoy y este sonrió petulantemente.

\- ¿Ves, Granger? Hasta la lunática se da cuenta que eres diferente a los demás "por ser como eres"… ¿Qué se siente, Granger? - le preguntó el blondo mirándole fijamente. Hermione seguía mirando sus manos, entre las blancas de Luna, por lo que no se había percatado de la mirada del rubio ni del bullicio alrededor suyo - ¿Qué se siente ser diferente? - escupió con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

La castaña apretó los dientes con impotencia. Sintió una ola de frustración, no por lo que había insinuado Malfoy sino porque definitivamente ella sabía muy bien que era muy diferente a los demás.

No era cuestión de egos. No. Era cuestión de humanidad. Sus emociones ahora tardaban en llegar y no eran impulsivas como la mayoría de veces en su pasado. Ahora estaban mucho más enterradas, más arraigadas, más profundas, menos expuestas a la superficie.

\- Se siente realmente bien, Malfoy. Me siento totalmente afortunada de ser una hija de muggles y concentrar más magia que tú. ¿Contento? ¿O te sigo explicando que se siente? - contestó la muchacha, levantándose del suelo y mirándole, impasible. Algunos alumnos silbaron apreciativamente y esto pareció enfurecer al rubito.

\- Idiota sabelotodo…

\- Ya te he dicho, Malfoy. Cambia de saludo. Éste - interrumpió, señalando con la barbilla hacia el suelo y recogiendo su mochila - me lo sé de paporreta.

Malfoy enarcó una ceja al puro estilo Slytherin y jaló a Pansy del brazo y salió del pasillo. Claro que mientras pasaba empujó a la castaña y si no fuera por la mochila (que era considerablemente un equilibrio), la chica se hubiese caído al suelo. Hermione cerró los ojos pesadamente. Le dolía ya la frente y se sentía a punto de explotar.

\- Fue un buen ataque - murmuró Luna a su costado, levantando el libro que ella había estado leyendo primero y tendiéndoselo - Todos están de acuerdo que eres la única que hubiera podido cuadrar a Malfoy. Creo que los Flipfius tienen propiedades temerarias - continuó, y acto seguido, se sacó los pendientes de rábano.

Hermione abrió los ojos impresionada. ¿Luna sacándose sus preciados pendientes?

Primera señal del apocalipsis.

\- ¿Ahora qué pendientes te pondrás?

\- No necesito ningún tipo de pendiente ahora. Los Flipfius me ayudaran a ser como tú.

\- ¿tú… tú quieres ser como y..yo?

\- ¡Claro! Herms, cuando yo te decía que sufrirás por ser como eres, no me refería a tu ascendencia muggle, de la cual sin duda alguna estás orgullosa - sonrió la rubia, mirándole encantada - Me refería a que las emociones que te encierran ahora te harán daño. Tú eras más… recatada y ahora has cambiado, al punto de ser…

\- Impulsiva, quizá, ¿es la palabra que está buscando, Srta. Lovegood? - sugirió el profesor de larga nariz ganchuda y cabello negro, que se había acercado ante el bullicio.

\- Tal vez use los normales - le comunicó Luna a su amiga, refiriéndose a los aretes, ignorando el llamado de Snape y girando hacia el aula de transformaciones, que era la clase que le tocaba ahora.

Segunda señal del apocalipsis. Luna pasando de un profesor.

Snape miró a Hermione, la cual ahora tenía una sonrisa conforme en sus labios, y carraspeó para sacarla de trance.

Genial, ahora Snape le bajaría puntos.

\- Creo que debería ir a su clase, Granger. Ya se tocó la campana - pronunció lentamente. Hermione se quedó tan alelada que no se movió - ¡Granger, que espera, vallase! - exclamó y la chica pegó un brinco y echó a correr hacia Aritmética.

Snape no le cobró ningún punto.

Tercera señal y Fin del mundo.

Sonrió internamente y entró en el salón justo cuando la profesora Vector, volteaba a tomar lista.

Su día estaba mejorando… notablemente.

OoOoO*OoOoO*OoOoO*OoOoO

\- ¡Ro-Ro! - se escuchó en el gran comedor y Ron suspiró resignado. Lavender nunca dejaría de llamarlo así. Levantó el rostro y se encontró cara a cara con el rostro de Malfoy, que le miraba burlonamente. Maldición, ese malnacido de nuevo.

\- ¿Ron? ¡Ronald! - exclamó Hermione a su costado y el pelirrojo le volteó a mirar ceñudo - Haz callar a Lav-Lav antes de que Mc Gonagall venga y nos arme un revuelo. No quiero estar castigada hoy, tengo mucho que hacer…

\- ¡Ok! Ya, ya escuché… y no creo que la profesora te castigue a ti, Hermione. Antes Malfoy pide perdón por ser tan estúpido.

\- ¿Malfoy? ¿Qué tiene que ver… ¡Ow! - exclamó la chica al ver que el rubio, desde la mesa Esmeralda, les miraba regodeándose con sus demás trogloditas - Haz algo, lo que sea, pero pronto - gimió Hermione, al sentirse a punto de explotar.

\- ¡Lavaander! ¡Aquí estoy! - gritó el pelirrojo acongojado y Harry, que recién llegaba, se sentó con una gran sonrisa al lado de la castaña.

\- ¿Otra vez? - preguntó socarronamente. Ron le fulminó con la mirada y se preparó para el abrazo y beso de su novia.

\- Por tercera vez en el día - se levantó la castaña, cogiendo una manzana de paso y jalando a Harry hacia HM, dejando atrás a un Ron más rojo que su cabello - Lo que no entiendo es si le causa tanta… incomodidad no se lo dice..

\- No puede terminar así porque sí, Herms - le susurró Harry y se las arregló para seguir al paso de la enérgica chica - Parece que ella en verdad le quiere…

\- Yo no hable de que termine la relación - bufó la chica, apartándose el cabello del rostro - Simplemente debería conversar con ella, expresarle su malestar, Harry. Y dime, ¿Ginny aprobó Algebra?

\- Ehhh…¿Por qué habría de saber yo esa información?

\- No seas bobo. Creo que hasta Ron se ha dado cuenta - Harry tragó en seco y se dedicó a arreglar la correa de su bolsa - Se ven bien juntos…

\- Oh, gracias - respondió algo incómodo el moreno.

\- Awww… te has puesto rojo, que lindo detalle - le molestó ella, enganchando su brazo al de su amigo y empujándole suavemente. Harry sonrió. Ahora con Ginny todo estaba bien. Que linda vida. ¿Qué más se podría pedir?

Ah sí. La derrota de un mago loco. El orden mágico. Y unos nuevos calcetines, porque los de Dobby le quedaban ya muy cortos.

Ahora entendía porque Dumblendore también pedía unos calcetines para Navidad.

Era algo tan simple y trivial en este mundo difícil…

\- ¡Potter! - exclamó una voz detrás y ambos se detuvieron y voltearon a mirar. Filch rodó los ojos y avanzó cojeando hacia ellos - El profesor Slughorn te espera en su oficina hoy por la tarde. A usted también, Granger. No lleguen tarde. No quiero cuidar el lugar por mucho tiempo - y con esto último, avanzó en sentido contrario, mientras que su gata, la Sra. Norris se les quedó mirando un rato más.

\- ¡Vete, gata! - exclamó la chica, chocando la suela de su zapato contra el suelo. La gata maulló despectivamente y caminó lentamente hacia donde su amo le esperaba.

\- Espero que Slughorn no haga un baile de nuevo.

\- Yo espero que Slughorn no invite a Mc Laggen de nuevo.

\- Dalo por hecho… - se burló Harry, ocultando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- AGGGG…

Sonrieron y caminaron hacia el aula de HM todavía con la idea de la reunión de Slughorn en mente.

\- ¿Por qué nos dejaron solos? - preguntó Ron, cuando estuvieron ya dentro del salón y acomodados en sus sitios. (Hermione-Harry-Ron)

\- No queríamos interrumpirlos…

\- Como si no te dieran ganas…

\- Te escuché, Ronald.

\- Pues que bueno.

\- ¿Me avisas cuando maduras?

\- Oh, no comiencen por favor… - gimió el pelinegro de gafas pero cierto personaje recién llegado carraspeó.

\- Tranquilo, Potter. Si se matan entre ellos, resultarás beneficiado - pronunció Draco Malfoy, detrás de ellos, y el corillo de Slytherin se rió junto con él. Ron dejó de pelear con su amiga y fulminó al rubio que simplemente enarcó una ceja con presunción.

\- Al igual que Hogwarts cuando tú aceptes tu naturaleza de hurón arastrado - soltó Harry y para asombro de todos, Hermione fue la que soltó la carcajada, azotando la mesa con la palma de su mano. Seamus, Dean y los recién integrados Neville y Terry estallaron en carcajadas, causando que el resto de la clase les mirara suspicaces.

\- Eso… ha estad-do geni-al - sollozó Hermione de risa y Ron rió también con ella. Draco apretó fuertemente los labios hasta que estos se pusieron blancos y avanzó con paso firme hasta plantarse frente al sitio de la castaña.

\- ¡Granger, deja de reírte! ¿No ves que tu dientes llegan hasta el suelo!

\- JAJAJAJA… - seguía la chica.

\- ¡Malfoy!

\- Déjale Harry… ay, Malfoy, te aviso que desde segundo gracias a tu intervención, mis dientes son comunes y corrientes… es más aprovecho la oportunidad para agradecerte … no sabes cuánto me ayudó…

\- Oh, me imagino que te sirvió para engatusar a Krum, ¿no? - habló Pansy, colgada del brazo de Draco. Hermione sonrió de lado y asintió fervientemente.

\- Repito: no sabes cuanto me ayudó y mejor ni te cuento… - sonrió la chica levantando las cejas elocuentemente.

\- Supongo que lo que más le llamo la atención a Krum fue tu gran capacidad de almacenar datos en tu cerebro-te - agregó el joven Malfoy pues así sonaba a cumplido -… como él tiene el cerebro del tamaño de un guisante…

\- Oh, ¿Celoso? No te preocupes, no te quitare la atención de Crabbe y Goyle. Es claro que llamo la atención de los que tienen cerebro de guisante… ¿Es por eso que estas parado frente a mi mesa hoy, Malfoy? - el salón se quedó en silencio total. Hasta Harry y Ron se quedaron perplejos. Este era un ataque demasiado ajeno a Hermione. Aunque nadie negaba que este cambio a todos les gustaba.

\- Respira, Malfoy - aconsejó Harry - Te estás poniendo blue.

\- Idiotas

\- Anota ese insulto a tu diccionario, Ron. ¡Ah no, espera! Ese ya está hace milenios… - celebró la castaña entre risas.

\- Muérete, Granger. ¿Por qué mejor no le pides a alguno de tus amiguitos que te haga el favor? O mejor, ¿Por qué no me lo pides a mí?

SILENCIO SEPULCRAL DOBLE.

Malfoy no se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho hasta que Hermione enarcó una ceja y se levantó del pupitre para estar a su altura.

\- Gracias, pero creo que prefiero a Crabbe o Goyle. ¿Les traduces el dato, porfa? - y acto seguido le guiñó un ojo a ambos chicos que salieron corriendo del salón, asustados. Hermione en vez de sentirse ofendida, sonrió.

\- Creo que se fueron a cambiar para mí. Que efectivos - y acto seguido se sentó. Malfoy rechinó los dientes y le fulminó con la mirada. Harry se levantó y le dio un empujón apartándole de la chica pues este parecía querer lanzársele encima. Ron no salía de su asombro, pero también se había levantado por si acaso.

\- Desaparece antes de que tus amigos se den cuenta de lo que acabas de insinuar, Malfoy - recomendó Harry, mirándole ferozmente y poniéndose delante de la chica.

Malfoy escupió en el suelo y se dio la vuelta rápidamente, salió del salón y todo el aula volteó a mirar al trío.

\- Eso fue mejor que la cachetada que le diste en tercero, Herms.

\- Definitivamente has nacido para ponerle en su lugar cuantas veces quieras.

\- Que gusto que somos amigos… no me gustaría pelearme verbalmente contigo

\- Te ganaría hasta en duelos, Ronald - bromeó la chica y les hizo tomar asiento ante la llegada del profesor Bins.

Ese día Bins, contra todo pronóstico, les puso en parejas a debatir acerca de las razones de la construcción del Ministerio de Magia. Ron se fue con Lav-Lav y Harry con Herms.

\- ¿Me he manchado la nariz con tinta? - Harry negó, sonriendo - Me estás observando hace minutos… Ginny se pondrá celosa.

\- No tiene porque. Ella sabe que eres muy especial para mí.

\- Ya comenzamos… ya te he dicho, me confundes cada vez que me comunicas lo que sientes inevitablemente hacia mí - bromeó otra vez la chica y Harry rodó los ojos - Ya, dime, ¿Qué pasa?

\- Me preguntaba qué ha pasado contigo… No nos has querido decir porque pasaras las vacaciones aquí, con nosotros; ni tampoco porque fuiste a la Madriguera para las vacaciones de verano… ¿Qué pasa con tus padres? ¿pelearon?

\- No quiero hablar del tema, Harry. Por favor, ¿podemos concentrarnos? - pidió la chica, abriendo otro libro. Harry cerró de un manotazo el volumen y levantó el mentón de su amiga, quien desvió la mirada inmediatamente - Ey, déjame, se puede prestar a malas interpretaciones…

\- Me importa un carajo lo que piensen los demás - y dicho esto Hermione abrió mucho los ojos - Y Ginny sabe que eres una hermana para mí y que me importas demasiado. Así que ahora me vas a decir que pasa contigo o…

\- ¿O?

\- Te dejare fuera de la búsqueda de los Horcruxes - sentenció, ahora abriendo el libro él mismo, al parecer indiferentemente. Hermione parpadeó lentamente considerando la propuesta mientras que los murmullos de las demás parejas le recordaban que su ensayo estaba sin comenzar.

\- De acuerdo, pero no aquí. Hoy, cuando vayamos a la reunión con Slughorn. Ahora ponte a leer… no tenemos ni la primera línea, por Merlín…

OoOoO*OoOoO*OoOoO*OoOoO

 **¡HOLA!**

 **He visto que tengo followers! Me embargó la emoción y pum! "MBW debes actualizar" - me dije.**

 **Así que bienvenidos :3**

 **Espero se animen a comentar que tal les pareció.**

 **Saludos.**


	3. Chapter 3: A retazos

_**.A Retazos.**_

* * *

\- Muy bien… puedes comenzar a hablar mientras vamos donde el viejo Slug… - sugirió Harry, cogiendo los libros de su amiga y metiéndolos en su propia mochila.

\- Personalmente creo que estoy siendo invitada por cortesía - manifestó Hermione, mirándolo agradecida. Harry aflojó la correa de su mochila y pasó un brazo por los hombros de su amiga, haciéndole continuar - Desde que Mc Laggen propagó el rumor de que me le había negado, Slughorn me ha bajado de su pedestal…

\- ¿Entonces solo tengo que negármele a Mc Laggen también? - preguntó Harry conteniendo la risotada y haciendo reir a la castaña.

\- Tonto. De acuerdo… te contaré - Harry asintió, conforme - Pero no le digas nada a Ron aún, ¿vale? Dame mi tiempo… - pidió la castaña. Harry asintió y caminó con los brazos cruzados. Pasaron solo unos minutos para que ella se sintiera lista - Ok. ¿Primera pregunta?

\- ¿Qué pasa con tus padres?

\- Ok… ¡NEXT!

\- ¡Herms! ¡Lo prometiste!

\- Aish, eres peor que Lavander cuando… acosa a Ron…

\- No te salgas por las ramas, Granger. Vamos, ¿acaso no confías en mí? - le preguntó él y le puso su cara de gato con botas. Hermione rodó los ojos. Harry sabía muy bien que con esa cara hasta Mc Gonagall le dejaba ir a la lechucería a las 12.

\- Mis padres… están bien. Es solo que… no recuerdan que… - Harry se puso serio de inmediato cuando a ella se le quebró la voz. La hizo detenerse y al ver que de sus ojos marrones salían lágrimas le abrazó aun sin entender muy bien - Está bien, ya he pasado mucho tiempo… sin ellos. Y bueno, para ellos no existo así que…

\- Oh, no, Herms, linda… ¿les borraste la memoria? - preguntó él acariciándole el cabello. La castaña asintió y sin poder más se soltó a llorar en su hombro. No era un llanto desgarrador pero tampoco calmado. Era un llanto triste. Silencioso y doloroso al mismo tiempo. Harry no había sentido a sus padres con él pero ella sí, y tal vez dolía mucho que de un momento a otro un mago loco de poder te haga desparecer, literalmente, de sus vidas. O mejor dicho, que tú te desaparezcas de sus vidas.

\- Te juro que cada día más odio a Voldemort - consiguió decir el chico después de un rato. Hermione asintió y se aferró más a su cuello, escondiendo su rostro y manchando con el líquido salino la camisa de su amigo. Es que en realidad era tan doloroso ver sus rostros vacios de ella, sus rasgos perdidos en el espejo cada vez que se veía, sus regalos y consejos rondando su mente como si fueran abejas yendo a la miel… su amor escondido en algún lugar de su ahora apretujado corazón… pero más doloroso era pensar en que ellos podrían sufrir una muerte prematura a causa de ella. Porque el culpable no era Harry, ni lo era ella por haber elegido ese bando, era Voldemort por querer limpiar la faz de la tierra de muggles, de gente ingenua, incrédula muchas veces, de gente hermosa y llena de alegrías por no pertenecer a ese mundo, por lo menos no aún, de sangre y furia reprimida.

Estuvieron ahí quien sabe cuánto tiempo hasta que Hermione suspiró lastimosamente.

\- Sabes que tú no tienes la culpa. Fui yo la que apunte la varita. Fui yo la que… pronunció el …

\- No lo tienes que decir. Mensaje captado - y le ayudó a levantarse. Hermione se secó las lágrimas del rostro y la evidencia del rímel corrido y Harry le tendió un lugar en su capa. La chica se acurrucó junto a él y el chico dio media vuelta y desanduvo todo el camino recorrido.

\- ¡Harry! - le hizo detenerse la chica y el Potter, que hasta ahora estaba desquitándose con su capa, estrujándola, la miró con ternura.

\- ¿Pasa algo?

\- Em… bueno… yo… ¡La reunión con Slughorn! - gimió la muchacha, y Harry torció la boca.

\- Le diremos que Filch no nos dio el mensaje - respondió con resolución y la hizo avanzar.

\- Pero… se la tomará contra Filch y…

\- Y Filch, nos debe muchas fregadas de pisos y limpiezas con cubos de agua helada del salón de trofeos… así que deja tu manía de defender a aquellos que no pueden solos y haz una excepción con ese psicópata, Herms.

\- De acuerdo - y llegaron a la común - Em…. Hasta mañana, entonces y… gracias por preguntármelo, necesitaba realmente desahogarme…

\- De nada - contestó el chico y le apartó un cabello del rostro - Me siento tan… Miserable, al haber hecho que Ron y tú caigan conmigo en esta guerra…

\- Por Merlín, Harry… Ya lo hemos hablado. Estamos contigo porque somos tus amigos. Te amamos - agregó la chica, sosteniéndole una mano fuertemente - Y no nos vamos a ir de tu lado solo por tu complejo de héroe… Además, ¿qué serías sin nosotros? Sin Ron, no tendrías a nadie con quien pelearte por la última patata y cuando Ronald te ganara, ¿Quién te donaría su patata para que dejaras tu cara de furia hambrienta?

\- Estamos melancólicos hoy, ¿eh? - susurró él, jalándola dentro de la común. Supuestamente, ella debería irse a la torre de premios anuales…

\- Yep, y eso me alivia totalmente porque por lo menos tenemos corazón - sonrió la chica, aunque Harry sabía muy bien que su sonrisa no llegaba a sus ojos. La atrajo hacia sí en un gran abrazo. Tenía tantas ganas de borrarle la memoria también a ella y a Ron para que no le siguieran a una posible muerte segura… tal vez Ginny corriera por el mismo camino… y entonces, entendió el objetivo de su amiga al hacer lo propio con sus padres. Era un sacrificio que sería remunerado a la larga y si ganaban la guerra.

 _ **Si**_ _la ganaban._

\- Y también tenemos nariz - añadió el joven, haciendo referencia al defecto de Voldemort, y Hermione rió con ganas. Esta vez sintió que esa risa nacía de su corazón.

\- Ya tengo que irme - se soltó la chica y Harry gruñó - ¿Qué?

\- No te voy a dejar ir a la torre ahora. Mucho menos si el hurón está ahí esperándote para hacerte el "favor" - Hermione volvió a sonreír pero esta vez sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rosa pálido - ¿Crees que lo decía en serio?

\- Bueno pues si lo decía en serio se jodió porque lo que es yo… - Harry enarcó una ceja, esperando que ella continuara - Iba a decir que Crabbe y Goyle estaban mejor, pero luego quizá me terminan gustando y …

\- ¡Oh, no! ¿Una sangre-sucia enamorada de un sangre limpia como Crabbe! ¿Qué abominación! - exclamó el chico, y Hermione adoptó ese gesto de "Te quitare puntos si no me dejas ir a mi torre". Es que Harry ya la había jalado hasta el borde de las escaleras de los chicos y esperaba que ella accediera por su propia cuenta.

\- Pues ésta Premio Anual debe irse en serio, Potter. Además, ¡No puedo subir a tu habitación! ¿Qué pensará tu sequito de admiradoras? ¿Y Ginny!

\- Y dale que con Ginny… le digo que te me antojaste y ya… ¡Auch! - se quejó cuando ella le lanzó un manazo - ¡Serás una hija de muggles pero pegas como si fueras un troll!

\- Tomaré eso como un cumplido - le susurró al chica, subiendo las escaleras. Harry sonrió al verla derrotada y se apresuró a cerrar la puerta tras ellos.

Al día siguiente, muy temprano, la mata espesa de la castaña se asomó por el retrato de su torre.

Sigilosamente subió rápidamente a su habitación, con la capa de Harry en sus hombros.

Malfoy le observó desde un sillón donde no caía la luz, por ende, ella no se percató de su presencia.

Pero él si de su ausencia.

De toda la noche.

No había dormido mucho. La cabeza le dolía y ni siquiera los servicios de masajista de Pansy le habían calmado del disgusto de la mañana.

Cuando llegó a la torre se metió a su cuarto inmediatamente pero cuando la noche llegó y no escuchó ningún sonido proveniente de la puerta de su compañera, se inquietó mucho.

¿Dónde Demonios estaría la sangre sucia?

Quería que supiera que la broma de la mañana era solamente eso y que no se hiciera ilusiones con él.

 _Porque nunca él se juntaría con una sangresucia como ella._

Media hora después, en el presente, la chica bajó a la carrera y se dirigió de frente al retrato sin ni siquiera mirar a Malfoy.

Él frunció los labios y levantándose, la siguió.

La vio extrañamente radiante. Contenta.

La vio acomodar algo en su bolso y luego, se detuvo. Él también y al hacerlo sus zapatos sonaron con el piso del Gran comedor.

Ella se volteó distraídamente y le lanzo una mirada superficial, siguió buscando y un minuto después se detuvo otra vez. Levantó su mirada de nuevo hacia él. _¿Qué rayos hacia Malfoy siguiéndole?_

\- ¿Qué se te perdió Granger? ¿La blusa de ayer? - le preguntó sonriendo con malicia. Hermione enarcó una ceja comprendiendo el mensaje con fastidio y volvió a buscar en su cartera.

\- Creo que se me perdió… mi… - comenzó, pero al final ante la mirada atónita de Malfoy sacó una corbata masculina de su bolso - Ah no, no es mi corbata - sonrió con sorna y siguió su camino sin despegar la vista de su bolso. Malfoy se quedó ahí estupefacto y la siguió por el pasillo. _¿Qué hacía la sangresucia con una corbata masculina?_

\- ¿Por qué no llegaste anoche como siempre a hundirte en los libros?

\- ¿Por qué me estas pidiendo explicaciones? En serio, me asustas - siguió ella, sin mirarlo.

\- Es que ayer olía a limpio en la torre. Me emocione muchísimo al no verte por ahí. Hasta me ilusioné pensando que te habías caído al lago. Pero luego te vi llegar y…

\- Bueno pues si te interesa tanto estuve morreándome con alguien tal y como tú me lo sugeriste. ¿contento?

\- ¿Tú? ¡Por favor, Granger! Pero si tú eres tan santurrona que hasta te apuesto que te da vergüenza ir al baño en ropa interior - el repentino rubor en el rostro de Hermione le hizo dar cuenta que había dado en el punto clave - A ti no te gusta tu físico, al igual que al resto… eres una simple chica, encima hija de muggles… no eres nada…

\- ¿Y todo esto viene a que me escapé de la torre y no dormí allí? - preguntó ella, enfadada. Lo que había estado buscando se le olvidó completamente y Malfoy iba a hablar justo cuando Harry apareció mirando furiosamente a Malfoy.

\- ¿Qué haces hablando aquí con este imbécil? - le espetó ceñudo. Hermione abrió los ojos y miró a Malfoy de nuevo. Luego a Harry y…

\- Ayer… bueno, como no llegué a la común y estaba muy preocupado donde había pasado la noche, yo le decía…

\- ¿Qué pasaste la noche conmigo, supongo? - y cuando Harry terminó de decir esto, los ojos de Malfoy se abrieron completamente.

\- ¡Que... ¿¡Le pones los cuernos a la hermana de la comadreja con Granger?! - exclamó, incrédulo. Hermione soltó una risita y Harry la jaló a su costado. Malfoy fijó sus ojos en ese agarre tan íntimo y frunció el ceño - ¡Desperdicias a la Weasley por esta? - gritó. Harry se le hubiese lanzado encima si no hubiese aparecido Ron y medio comedor fuera.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Lavander y Hermione se mordió el labio, sin saber que decir. Harry no apartó la mirada de Malfoy y éste a su vez fulminaba a todos los que podía asiduamente. Pero entonces una sonrisa de lado apareció en su rostro e hizo que Hermione volteara a mirar a sus espaldas. Ginny, y la mitad del comedor a su alrededor, observaba con interés la escena. Un interés que le dio terror a Hermione. Sin embargo, Harry cuando la vio, permaneció tranquilo y volteó a mirar a Malfoy como retándole.

\- ¿Por qué todos me quedan mirando? ¿Vinieron a verme de las Holyday Arpies?

\- Siento desilusionarte, Weasley… pero ¿Qué crees? Que Potter y Granger te tienen algo que contar, ¿no es cierto, Potter?

\- Ya te adelantaste, ¿no? ¿Por qué mejor no se lo terminas de contar tú? - presionó Harry y Malfoy enarcó una ceja con satisfacción.

\- Verás, Wealey. Que a tu Potter le gusta jugar con dobles…

\- No hablo Slytherin, Malfoy - escupió la pelirroja y Ron miró a Harry sin entender tampoco.

\- Que Potter durmió ayer con Granger. En la misma habitación - El silencio que se hizo en la estancia congeló el sauce boxeador. Harry se volteó, dándole la espalda para ver a su "novia" y Ron miró de Hermione a Harry y luego a Ginny. Luego a Malfoy. Y…

Rompió a reir en su cara.

\- Eres un idiota, Malfoy. Harry NUNCA engañaría a mi hermana con Hermione… si son como hermanos, por Merlín…

\- Pues cometieron incesto, imbécil.

\- ¡Estás diciendo que…!

\- ¿Y porque no me llamaron? - peguntó la pelirroja y Ron calló al instante - Podría adaptarme al trío - y segundos después, Hermione, Harry, Ron y la misma Ginny, soltaron la carcajada global, que desató que el resto del gran comedor, claro, se riera de la picardía de la Weasley.

Malfoy se dio media vuelta y todo enojado y con la mierda encima, se perdió en el recodo del pasillo.

\- Pob-bre…. Mal-Malfoy… ¡Su cara! - se retorcía Ron… ¡Su cara!

\- Es claro que no tendrá un buen día huronístico - susurró Luna, recién incorporada, y todos volvieron a reir con ganas.

* * *

Hola, Hola!

Aquí va otro. Espero os guste.

MBW


	4. Chapter 4: Frases al aire

Frases al aire

* * *

\- ¡Qué bonito día! - exclamó Ron, al cabo de un rato y todos voltearon a mirarle sonrientes - Primero, salimos temprano de clases, les ganamos los entrenamientos a los Slytherin… ¡y lo mejor de todo! ¡En la mañana Malfoy quedó en ridículo! ¡Que bello día! - repitió, desde las faldas de Lavander. Hermione, ubicada al lado de Harry, sonrió medianamente y pasó la hoja del libro observando los dibujitos. Ginny, sentada entre Ron y Harry, recordó la expresión de Malfoy en su rostro y rompió a reir, contagiando al resto.

Si. Así andaban: en parejas. Excepto Hermione, si. Y aunque ellos le dijeran que no la dejarían nunca, ella sentía que sobraba. Se levantó con el pretexto de ir a la biblioteca y en vez de eso desvió hacia su sala común.

Cuando llegó y dio la contraseña, el retrato se abrió renuentemente, sin ganas.

Y en el sillón inmediato a la entrada, subida encima de su compañero de torre, estaba Pansy Parkinson, sin blusa y…

La castaña hizo una mueca de asco y haciendo el mínimo sonido posible, subió a su alcoba. Claro, que tiró la puerta cuando hubo entrado.

Malfoy, oculto tras el cabello negro de Pansy, se dio cuenta de su reacción y se le quitaron las ganas de hacer feliz a Pansy.

Y de nuevo estaba esa manía de que le importara lo que la Granger… la sangre sucia pensaba.

Hermione se duchó, cambió de ropa y recostó a descansar un poco. Tenía un leve dolor de cabeza pero lo había asociado al stress adquirido tras los exámenes, así que cerró los ojos para pensar.

Y pasa lo que siempre pasa cuando no quieres recordar algo: lo recuerdas.

Aunque suene enredado, ella conocía muy bien esas ganas reprimidas de deshacerse de su vida, del dolor más que todo… de olvidar todo y seguir adelante… sin embargo, las lágrimas corrieron, le ganaron y le hicieron sollozar por un momento.

Momento que Malfoy advirtió cuando pasaba a su habitación.

¿Por qué lloraba la Granger?

¿Se habría peleado con los estúpidos esos?

Se acercó lentamente y se apoyó en la puerta. Ésta se abrió y si no tuviera un buen equilibrio se habría ido de bruces.

Hermione levantó la cabeza asustada, y Draco pudo ver sus lágrimas recorrer todo su rostro. Pudo ver también como se las secaba con rabia y se levantaba en dirección a él, dispuesta seguro a pegarle hasta que quedara inconsciente. Así que hizo lo que me mejor se le daba.

\- ¿Qué pasó Granger? No me digas que no se cuidaron y que te dejo embarazada - Y metió la pata.

\- Si, ¿quieres ser el padrino? - le espetó ella, conteniéndose de matarle. Malfoy observó como sus ojos chocolate le miraban con furia, con odio y eso le agujereó su autoestima. Se volvió todo rojo, y la cogió de las muñecas con violencia.

\- Mierda, vas a dejar de contestarme así, ¿entendiste? ¡Deja de comportarte como alguien que no eres, maldición!

\- ¡Tú no me conoces! ¡No sabes cómo soy! Así que no te atrevas a decirme que vuelva a ser como era, no sabes que sacrifiqué, ni cuanto duele, así que haz tu vida y deja al resto vivir la suya propia! - gritó ella y Draco tragó en seco. La soltó. La chica resbaló hasta el suelo y gimió sollozando otra vez - Tú no sabes… no sabes… que es… no tenerlos cerca… no existir…

\- ¿No existir? ¡Existes, desgraciadamente!

\- ¡Para ti! ¡Para Harry, para Ron…! - exclamó y se encogió de nuevo. Ya había soportado mucho las apariencias… No podía más - pero para ellos no… - susurró y Malfoy, al ver que lloraba más fuerte todavía, comenzó a desesperarse. No saber que tenía, no entender quienes eran ellos…

\- ¿Quiénes, Granger? ¿Para quienes no existes? - musitó, con suavidad. Hermione no le miró.

\- Vete, Malfoy - contestó. Escondió más su rostro entre sus rodillas y respiró profundamente varias veces. Él, aunque tenía unas graves ganas de sacarle las respuestas a golpes, accedió y saliendo rápidamente, cerró la puerta tras él.

Cuando llegó a su habitación, todavía escuchó por un tiempo más los sollozos contenidos de la habitación contigua. Pero no dijo nada. Se recostó en la cama, escuchando… preguntándose repetidas veces el motivo y luego muchas otras más resondrándose por su interés hacia la inexistencia de la otra.

Y cerró los ojos y pensó… recordó.

Lucius le había mandado a la casa de Theodore y cuando regresó, encontró a su madre tirada en la cama, llorando…

Entró en la habitación y exigió la verdad. Ella solo se secó las lágrimas del mismo modo que había hecho Hermione… con rabia, impotencia y dolor.

Se enteró que Lucius había marcado su futuro para siempre, el suyo y el de su familia… Lo había ofrecido como iniciado a la causa de Voldemort…

Su madre se le acercó y aún con los ojos llorosos, le acomodó el nudo de la corbata.

Ese verano fue pésimo.

Todas las noches su madre lloraba y con eso suponía que su futuro no sería bueno.

Y ahora estaba en la misma posición, con los ojos abiertos al techo, mirando al vacío, escuchando llorar a la chica y conteniendo sus recuerdos para no romperse, para no llegar a la fragilidad muggle y renegar de las decisiones de sus mayores… de los estúpidos mayores.

Escuchar llorar a la Granger no fue nada reconfortante como había pensado.

Se levantó la manga de la túnica, donde en su piel blanca y pálida reposaría dentro de poco tiempo la marca de Voldemort. La marca del jefe de su padre.

No el suyo.

Y soñó.

Y lo más extraño de todo es que en su sueño apareció Granger. Y que ella lloraba por él. Porque se iba a convertir en mortífago. Y le rogaba que no lo hiciera, le abrazó como su madre le había abrazado esa noche y lloró en su hombro, con pequeños espasmos sacudiendo su delgado cuerpo.

Soñó que ella se dormía en su pecho y que luego él la cargaba y llevaba a una de las habitaciones de la casa… de SU casa.

Se levantó abriendo los ojos muy fuertemente.

La última escena, viéndola dormida en la cama, con los labios rojos por el llanto y las mejillas arreboladas… le estremeció.

\- ¿Hermione? - ella levantó la cabeza ante el llamado de Harry y caminó hacia él. Se sentó a su costado y él le rodeó la cintura en un suave abrazo. El gran comedor esta radiante y la única excepción, clara, era su amiga. Había notado sus ojos hinchados, tal vez por el llanto a causa de recuerdos que, ahora entendía perfectamente, sus padres no tenían. Ella recostó su cabeza en su hombro y respiró hondamente.

\- Estoy bien. Lo he estado desde entonces - dijo y sonrió a su amigo. Harry también lo hizo y ella deshizo el abrazo para dejarle sitio a Ginny. La pelirroja le dio un fuerte abrazo. Harry no le había dicho nada pero la Weasley no era tonta. Ella sabía que Hermione sufría. De ninguna otra forma habría aceptado quedarse a dormir el día anterior en el dormitorio de los chicos.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Es el día de los abrazos! - exclamó Ron, llegando y corriendo a apretujarle en un fuerte abrazo.

\- Tranquilo, Ronald. Entendí la finalidad de tu abrazo… parece como si todos los Weasley's me hubiesen abrazado juntos - gimió la castaña adolorida y Ron sonrió feliz.

\- Era la idea - solo alcanzó a decir, cuando Lavander ya estaba en sus piernas. Hermione rodó los ojos divertida. Iba a comentar algo de irse a la biblioteca pero Ron le interrumpió- Hoy, hermano - le decía a Harry - vendrán Fred y George - Hermione abrió mucho los ojos. Harry se carcajeó - No te preocupes, Herms… tienen permiso de Dumbly.

\- Dumblendore, Ronald - le corrigió la castaña y este hizo un gesto deshaciéndose de la corrección - Y espero que no causen ningún disturbio como la ultima vez… ¡Siempre tengo que andar corriendo a los niños de la entrada a la común de Gryffindor!

\- Lo bueno es eso, que no se alojaran ahí. Sino en una de esas taaaantas habitaciones que hay aquí. No me mires así, mujer, se los concedió Dumblendore.

\- ¿Y vienen… a promocionar algún producto o a visitarnos? - preguntó Ginny, mirando asqueada como Lavander daba de comer en la boca a su novio. Ron aceptaba el gesto pero se veía claramente que estaba irritado. Harry solo sonreía y Hermione no sabía si fue buena o mala coincidencia que cuando éste le guiñó un ojo desde su asiento, un estruendo se desató en la mesa verde.

Todos voltearon a ver. La mesa estaba completa, salvo por dos asientos. Y un gran alboroto se centraba alrededor de ellos. La castaña recorrió la mirada por toda la mesa y no encontró a la parejita imperial de Slytherin: ni Malfoy ni Parkinson estaban. Frunció el ceño. Seguro estaban en la torre haciéndolo de nuevo. Disipó su cabeza en el momento justo en el que el joven rubio se levantaba del suelo, todo abochornado y con la túnica desarreglada. Pansy se levantaba ayudada por Zabini. Harry y Ron no se contuvieron. La risotada estalló en ellos y se contagió en el resto de mesas. Hermione estaba segura que hasta Dumblendore ocultaba una semisonrisa. Sonrió levemente. Miró de nuevo hacia la mesa y vio como Malfoy lanzaba una injuria contra Blaise. Éste le contestó y Malfoy siguió limpiando su túnica con la varita. Levantó la mirada consiente que todos se reían de su caída y se chocó con la de Hermione que le observaba neutral. Enarcó una ceja, mirándole, y ella rodó los ojos y volteó a mirar su desayuno.

El rubio resopló.

Había estado observando los movimientos del trío de oro, y había visto como reían sobre algo que decía Weasley. Sobre él estaba sentada la patética de Brown. Contuvo una mueca de asco. A su lado estaba Granger. Estaba demacrada… seguro producto de no haber dormido nada y de no parar de chillar.

Cuando se levantó, un poco tarde, se asomó a la habitación de la castaña pero ella ya no estaba ahí.

Ahora, Pansy estaba con la loca idea de darle de comer en la boca. Malfoy se negó, seguía concentrado en los gestos de los Gryffindors. Nadie parecía importarse en el comportamiento de la Granger. Solo Potter le dedica de vez en cuando una mirada y se sonreía con ella.

No sabía cómo pero luego de un momento, Potter le había lanzado un guiño y entonces él mismo gruñó y como Pansy estaba encima de él prácticamente, el peso venció la silla, y ambos fueron a parar al suelo.

\- ¡Joder, Pansy! - rugió, y Blaise que ayudaba a Pansy en ese momento le gritó algo acerca de "el buen trato con las señoritas" y con el ánimo que estaba no pudo más que mandarlo a buscar la decimotercera letra y seguir limpiándose la túnica. Blaise salió raudamente del comedor. Malfoy se dio cuenta que todos se reían del "espectáculo" y barrió con su mirada a todo aquel que podía. Pero se encontró con la mirada de Granger que no se burlaba ni profesaba reprobación. Enarcó una ceja como preguntándoselo, pero ella puso los ojos en blanco y se giró a terminar su desayuno.

Odiaba esa nueva actitud que había tomado.

No le corregía, ni le mandaba, ni le reñía, ni insultaba… Bueno, sí, se burlaba de él pero todo eso con tal de que la dejara en paz.

Y él creía que no era un acuerdo justo. La Granger sabía lo que él pensaba de ella. De sus orígenes y de todo acerca de su entorno. De sus malas juntas y su manía empollona de contestar todo.

En cambio, él no sabía que pensaba de él.

Sus insultos eran los mismos: O le decía Hurón, o le decía idiota, imbécil o cualquier otro insulto que le podía asignar hasta a alguien tan común como Weasley.

Le jodía eso.

Sentía esa incertidumbre cada vez que ella llegaba a la torre y le miraba indiferentemente y cuando él le insultaba o le picaba para que pelearan (su último pasatiempo), la gryffindor le ignoraba olímpicamente y pasaba a su habitación.

Salió de su letargo y observó como la Granger se levantaba de su asiento y salía del comedor. Contuvo una mueca burlona y con fastidio fingido salió fulminando a Pansy. La morena hizo un puchero y tiró la jarra, ganándose una mirada de reproche de Mc Gonagall.

El rubio salió a grandes zancadas. Esta vez no se le escapaba. La otra vez no le preguntó más porque estaba… llorando. Pero ahora, ¡Ja! ¡Ahora sí que no se escaparía!

\- Suéltalo Zabini… no te hace nada… es indefenso si no le atacas… ¡no le tuerzas la cola, animal!

\- ¿Indefenso esto? ¡Pero si es una mota de pelambre al igual que tú! - la voz de Zabini sonaba amenazadora pero se notaba que Granger no le tenía ni el menor miedo. Suplicaba por alguien. ¿Quién?

\- Deja en paz a mi gato, Zabini. Usaré la varita… - amenazó ahora ella. Malfoy se asomó un poco para verle… ya había sacado su varita. Zabinni soltó al felino y le dio una patada. Hermione se distrajo y corrió hacia el gato. Pero el chico negro le cogió del codo y la hizo girar hacia él

\- ¡Suéltame o te enviaré a detención! - Gritó la premio anual. Malfoy se dio cuenta que no tenía la misma fuerza de todos los días, con la cual se le enfrentaba siempre en la torre ni con la que siempre reñía a los alumnos. Eres un cobarde, cobarde por esconderte y no terminar con esta injusticia.

\- Granger… no esperaras que yo, me crea tu amenaza. No soy de primer año… Y soy amigo de Malfoy… nunca me podrías quitar puntos. Además, sé muy bien lo que las hijas de muggles como tú prefieren en vez de cumplir con responsabilidades…

\- No me importa amigo de quien seas. Sigues siendo un imbécil que al igual que Malfoy se arrepentirá de estar en el bando contrario, demasiado tarde, espero - escupió la chica con todo el odio que pudo. Zabinni gruñó audiblemente y Malfoy supo que era tiempo de salir.

\- Zabini, ¡que gustos los tuyos!

\- Este no es tu asunto, Malfoy - le espetó el otro y el rubio enarcó una ceja con petulancia.

\- Lo es. Porque nos bajaran puntos por tu culpa, idiota. No pierdas tu tiempo con la sangresucia y ve, búscate a alguien decente - Zabinni le miró furioso y soltó a la muchacha bruscamente. Hermione le fulminó con la mirada y se masajeó las muñecas con cuidado.

\- ¿Estás bien, no? - le preguntó el Slytherin cuando su compañero se hubo ido.

\- La próxima vez que uno de tus gorilas se me atraviese, Malfoy… ¡Te juro que aunque tache mi archivo le lanzaré una maldición!

\- ¿Maldición? ¿tú? - se burló el chico - Adivino, ¿un cruciatus?

\- Tal vez - contestó entredientes. Draco vio en sus ojos un brillo nuevo.

\- ¿Le odias?

\- No. Le aborrezco. Igual que a ti - Bien. ¿querías saber que pensaba de ti? ¡ahí tienes!

\- Auch. Eso dolió.

\- Pues goza, total, ya debes ir acostumbrándote al dolor - le dijo, y caminó con paso firme hacia el vestíbulo.

Malfoy respiró fuertemente. Otra vez, ahí estaba ella. Dejándole con miles de preguntas.

Maldita sangresucia.

* * *

Hola, hola!

Yo super feliz por mis reviews y por ello, subí un capítulo hoy :)

Un abrazo fuerte!

MBW


	5. Chapter 5: Una gran diferencia

**Una gran diferencia**

* * *

\- Si se debe echar el cuerno triturado… ¿Por qué se debe dar dos vueltas a la izquierda, si eso es propio del otro ingrediente? - le susurró el chico, en la biblioteca.

\- Porque así no saldrá volando a tu cara, Ronald - contestó la chica, mirando fijamente su pergamino. Harry sonrió de lado. Hermione se dio cuenta y rió también - Lo siento, Ron… pero es la única forma de que entiendas - y sonrió de nuevo. Ron frunció el ceño y se frotó la frente con molestia. Al hacerlo, la tinta negra le manchó el rostro y Hermione, conteniendo una risilla, le quitó la mancha con el dorso de su mano.

\- ¡Pero… ¿Qué haces?! - exclamó Ron, haciendo un alboroto. Hermione frunció el ceño, confundida y Harry fulminó a Ron con la mirada. El pelirrojo giró la cabeza en ambas direcciones y susurró en tono confidencial - ¡Lavander te podría ver!

\- Eres un idiota, Ronald - escupió la chica y guardó su pergamino en la mochila. Se levantó dignamente y cogió el último libro para devolverlo a la estantería correcta.

\- ¿Ahora se ofende? - le preguntó Ron al pelinegro, buscando su aprobación sin embargo, Harry negó con la cabeza - ¿qué? ¿Ahora estas de su parte?

\- Tenías tinta en la cara, Ron… ella solo te estaba limpiando… No inventes cuentos en tu cabeza - explicó el moreno, siguiendo con su lectura. Ron soltó un taco y pateó una silla - Deja de hacer el idiota, ¿quieres?

\- Ya vale, ¿pero a ti que te pasa? ¡me confundí, ok? Luego me disculpo…

\- Si, si, como siempre - zanjó Harry y se hundió en el libro, ceñudo. Desde hace días Ron pensaba que el mundo giraba a su alrededor. En más de una vez, él había tenido que bajarle de las nubes en las que andaba… desde que era jugador en Gryffindor actuaba muy extraño…

Todo el papelón había sido observado por un par de ojos grises, que en ese momento habrían fulminado a cualquiera que se le cruzara por el camino.

Le dolía la cabeza y luego del entrenamiento todavía más. Snape le tenía en la mira por las grandes ojeras que se manejaba y Slughorn le hacía esforzarse en las pociones a pesar de que él no necesitara ninguna otra clase extra…

Y encima la Granger esa noche iba a llegar con un humor de perros. Todavía tenía dudas acerca de por qué lloraba la _Sangresucia_ esa noche y no iba parar hasta conseguir una respuesta.

Cuando pasó por su lado, totalmente distraída, aprovechó para mover su varita y que la mochila cayera _casualmente_ a sus pies.

Vio como el ceño de la chica se acentuaba y se regodeó internamente mientras ella se arrodillaba a recoger los libros desperdigados por el suelo. Se arrodilló también a recoger un libro que, precisamente, estaba cercano a la suela de sus zapatos.

\- Levanta tu zapato de mi libro si es que sabes lo que te conviene - masculló la chica entre dientes y al levantar la mirada y ver que era Malfoy dejó de lado las formalidades y sacó su libro con una fuerza (sacada de ve-a-saber-tú-donde) que hizo que Malfoy retrocediera.

Hermione se incorporó y cerró su mochila con fastidio y retomó su camino. Malfoy le fulminó con la mirada y avanzó tras ella.

\- Lárgate, no necesito a nadie más que me recuerde mi torpeza, gracias.

\- Oh… Tal vez me equivoqué y la aventura no la tienes con Popote sino con la comadreja… mira tú, yo no te conocía así, Granger… ¡O no! ¡Espera, tal vez con los dos!

\- Malfoy, tú no me conoces. Me juzgas por ser hija de muggles y en este preciso momento no sé qué demonios haces hablando conmigo… ¡en serio, me asustas! - exclamó, deteniéndose. Malfoy avanzó un tramo más y al ver que la chica no avanzaba, se detuvo también. Giró a mirarla y la vio tendida en el suelo, sí, tendida era la palabra, con la mochila a un lado y un libro en sus manos. No estaba abierto. Y eso fue lo que le desconcertó.

 _Que lo balanceaba entre sus manos. Como dudando en abrirlo o no._

Contuvo una grosería entre dientes y avanzó hacia ella.

\- Me está cansando esta actitud tuya de… de víctima, Granger… ¿Me quieres decir qué coño que pasa?

\- No, no quiero. Lárgate. Déjame en paz - espetó y fijó su mirada en la portada - Quizá esa es la solución - se susurró más para sí misma que para el rubio - un poco de soledad… aislarse de todo…

\- Jugar con dos te está afectando el cerebro, ¿no? ¡Deja de hablar como una loca!

\- Deja de hablar, entonces, con esta loca. Escuché que es contagioso - solo dijo ella y se decidió a abrir al fin el libro. Draco frunció los labios y se lo arranchó. La castaña no hizo ningún intento de evitarlo. Y a Malfoy eso le irritó.

\- ¡Reacciona, maldición! ¿Por qué no me estás atacando como siempre, eh?

\- ¡Y un cuerno! ¡Qué te pasa a ti! ¡Deja de prestarme tanta atención, empiezas a molestarme! - estalló la chica, incorporándose y empujándole. Malfoy le sujetó fuertemente de la muñeca mientras que la chica intentaba con la otra mano soltarse de su agarre.

\- ¡Aléjate de ella, Malfoy! - gritó Harry, llegando por el recodo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estaba encima de Malfoy, asestándole una severa paliza al estilo muggle. Hermione reaccionó y sacó su varita nerviosamente. Convocó un débil _expelliarmus_ y ambos salieron volando. Se pusieron de pie, rápidamente, cada uno ya con sus respectivas varitas en ristre.

\- ¡No! - exclamó la chica y se puso en medio de ellos, con las lágrimas ya corriendo entre sus ojos. Harry bajó la varita y avanzó hacia ella, lo que Malfoy aprovechó para atacarle.

\- ¡Mierda! - saltó el chico. El hechizo había destruido una de las armaduras. Hermione estaba muy nerviosa y el moreno se preguntaba donde rayos estaría Filch en un momento como este.

\- ¡Basta, Malfoy! ¡Déjale en paz! ¡Te pondré en detención! - amenazó la chica, apuntado con la varita el cuello del rubio. Draco parpadeó. _Se había sentido… furioso… se descontroló… Tenía… ganas… las ganas de matarle… De hacerle tragarse su varita…_

\- ¿A mí, solamente? ¡Él también me iba a atacar!

\- ¡Pero no lo hizo! ¿Por qué siempre tratas de hacernos la vida imposible? ¿No es suficiente ya con el daño que hace Voldemort y sus mortífagos a nuestras familias! - exclamó ella, fuera de sí. Su pecho subía y bajaba constantemente, como secuela de su arranque de nerviosismo. Harry se acercó por detrás y le quitó la varita suavemente y luego le abrazó, sin cortar el contacto visual con el rubio Malfoy. El Slytherin escupió con rabia y se dio media vuelta camino a las mazmorras.

\- ¿Estás bien? - susurró el moreno a su oído y Hermione asintió, un poco más calmada - ¿Qué te hizo?

\- Me sacó de mis casillas… como siempre, siempre… hace eso. Le divierte, creo - se soltó del agarre de Harry y ante la mirada confundida de este, negó - Necesito un tiempo a solas… Estoy bien, de veras.

\- Herms…

\- No. Déjame… tranquilizarme… sino la tomaré contra ti, Harry y… y no quiero eso… Yo… Deberías estar ya almorzando…

\- Tú también. No me iré hasta que me digas que te hizo ese malnacido hijo de…

\- ¡Estoy bien! - gritó ella - No me hizo nada… en realidad, me extrañó porque… - se deslizó hasta el suelo - me preguntó… porque no le atacaba… porque no le … - suspiró - insultaba como siempre… y tampoco entiendo porque no lo hago, Harry..

\- Porque no eres igual a él, Herms… Eres diferente… más cuerda, inteligente y buena… Hermione, soy muy tonto para expresar lo que pienso, ya ves que con Ginny con las justas hab… - y se calló de golpe, sonrosado. Hermione semisonrió.

\- No te preocupes, ya sabía que te gustaba… A Ron le encantará la idea… Alguien famoso, al fin - frunció el ceño.

\- Ron es un… - Hermione asintió, aceptando la disculpa ajena - Hermione… él está muy arrepentido por lo de ahora…

\- ¿Malfoy no te hizo nada? - le preguntó la chica, y Harry aceptó el cambio de conversación. Negó con la cabeza y le ayudó a levantarse.

\- Vamos, ayúdame en una redacción… - le codeó el chico. Hermione sonrió.

\- ¿Piensas en serio, animarme con eso? - Harry se carcajeó y le cogió de la mano para jalarle hacia el comedor. Hermione cedió. Y cuando hubo terminado de comer, buscó el libro que había tenido en sus manos momentos antes… jaló a Harry de la manga y le preguntó si él lo había recogido pero el chico estaba pendiente de la sonrisa de Ginny por una broma que él mismo había hecho. Hermione sonrió y dejó de lado sus problemas. Se sirvió un poco de jugo y suspiró resignada.

 _Genial, un problema más con madame Prince._

Las lechuzas entraron, terriblemente tarde, por la ventana más alta del comedor y algunas aterrizaron sobre los platos de los Gryffindors.

Hermione pensó con nostalgia que ningún presente por fin de semana le traían ahora. Sin embargo, una lechuza oscura y algo cansina se paró en frente de ella, y estiró la pata hacia su plato a medio terminar. Extrañada extrajo el pergamino enrollado y dio un poco de pan al animal. Ron se percató del suceso y codeó a Harry. El moreno se estiró en su asiento para alcanzar la carta pero Hermione le dio un certero manazo en la muñeca.

\- ¿Vicky? - preguntó Ron, burlonamente. Hermione le ignoró olímpicamente, recogió su mochila, se la cargó al hombro y fue abriendo el rollo en el camino.

\- Pudo por lo menos haberme contestado…

\- Pudiste por lo menos no haberle molestado - se metió Ginny y calló mortalmente a Ron. El pelirrojo bufó y miró a Harry.

\- ¿Le dijiste que me disculpara?

\- Sí, pero tú no eres yo - le cortó el moreno, tomando el jugo. Ginny sonrió y se fue. Harry la siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdió entre la multitud.

\- Tal vez, deberías invitarle a salir - le susurró alguien a su derecha, y le hizo saltar. Era George (¿o Fred?) que le sonreía.

\- A nosotros no nos molestaría - secundó Fred, a su izquierda. Harry se sonrojó totalmente mientras que los gemelos saludaban al resto de la mesa Gryffindor que estalló en aplausos de bienvenida.

\- ¿Y Hermione? - preguntó George y Ron le miró extrañado.

\- ¿Qué quieres tú con Hermione? - le espetó su hermano. George sonrió misteriosamente y palmeó la espalda de su gemelo cuando salió rumbo al hall. Ron frunció el ceño y se levantó pero Harry lo jaló a su asiento de nuevo.

\- Ron, ella no te quiere ver… Deja que George ablande su malhumor…

\- No creo que George solo quiera ablandar su malhumor… - canturreó Fred y cogiendo una manzana del frutero, salió también del gran comedor.

OoOoO*OoOoO*OoOoO*OoOoO

\- ¿Hermione?

La castaña se volteó sin mucha atención y cuando terminó de leer la carta, recién levantó los ojos. George le miraba fijamente, lo que ocasionó un leve rubor en su rostro.

\- Hola, George… - saludó, desubicada y se acercó a abrazarle - Ron nos dijo que vendrían…

\- Si… ¿Hermione, has estado llorando? - le preguntó, sujetando su rostro con ambas manos. Hermione negó y se zafó del agarre para avanzar entre estantes y revisar libros - Odio cuando niegas algo evidente…

En las vacaciones de verano había estrechado lazos de amistad con la castaña, lazos de los que nisiquiera su mismo hermano, Ron, sabía de su existencia. Fred también había estado cerca y cuando se unían no había forma que la castaña no sonriera.

\- Estoy bien. He estado peor.

\- No lo recuerdo. Pero da igual, ¿fue por Ron? - le siguió él. Hermione resopló.

\- No.

\- Ese imbécil… ¡espera que lo vea!

\- George… no. No fue por él, nos peleamos en la mañana, como siempre y sobre todo ahora que anda con sus aires de grandeza… pero nada que… me hiciera llorar.. no es para tanto.

\- Entonces fue… ¿Malfoy? - preguntó el gemelo y Hermione se chocó con la estantería.

\- ¿Y tú como sabes eso? - respondió ante la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que tenía George.

\- Tanteé. ¡Qué tal don tengo! ¡Y ese hurón se volverá….

\- ¡Hey! Ya, tranquilo. No se puede ser más repudiable… Ya lo es… Ven, vamos afuera, ya no te… enfades por eso… - continuó ella, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por sacarle de la biblioteca.

\- Hablando del rey de las serpientes… - habló el chico y al levantar la vista Hermione vio al citado rubio parado frente a ellos.

\- George… - sobreavisó la chica, todavía sujeta de su brazo.

\- Ahora además de agasajarte a la comadreja también vas tras su hermano… ¡Mira que si has cambiado..! - exclamó el rubio, muy asombrado.

\- Imbécil hijo de … - Malfoy ya había desenvainado su varita.

\- Púdrete - simplemente dijo la castaña y cogió la mano de George. Avanzó por los terrenos y no paró hasta llegar al lago - Bien, ahora. Primero, no soy una niña, George, dejen de protegerme como si me fuera a romper de un momento a otro… Segundo, ni te atrevas a hacerle algo a Malfoy. Somos compañeros de torre y se vengaría conmigo. Tercero, si vas a promocionar tus productos.. procura que yo no me les cruce por el camino, ¿si? Así no tendré que confiscarlos…

\- Vale. Asimilado todo menos el punto dos.

\- ¡George!

OoOoO*OoOoO*OoOoO*OoOoO

 _¿Qué demonios hacía ese pobretón aquí si ya había salido de Hogwarts?_

 _¿Y porque carajos tenía cogida de la mano a la …Granger? ¿tendría una aventura con él?_

 _Se le hacía poco creíble que Granger, siendo como era, tan cucufata y cubierta de pies a cabeza, pudiera tener aventuras como Pansy Parkinson…_

 _O tal vez era eso, que quería parecerse a Pansy…_

 _¡No!_

 _Además, lo de Potter… ella siempre había sido cariñosa con ambos… desde tercero cuando le rompió la nariz…_

 _¿Y de todos modos, lo más importante porque le… molestaba eso?_

 _Cuando ella le había gritado lo último, se había quedado petrificado. Se había dado cuenta que también el pelirrojo se había quedado sorprendido. Esa actitud nueva de… esa placa fuerte con la que ahora enfrentaba a todos… Esa Hermione.. Granger le impresionaba y le hacía querer saber por qué razón era ahora así…_

 _Ya se había enfrentado dos veces, dos veces en el día por ella…_

 _¿Por ella? ¡Qué ridículo!_

 _Debía alejarse de ella, definitivamente. Se estaba convirtiendo en una obsesión. Y no iba a permitir eso._

 _No._

 _Un Malfoy nunca se rebajaría a seguir a una sangresucia._

 _¡NUNCA!_

OoOoO*OoOoO*OoOoO*OoOoO

Se había despedido de Fred y George en el comedor y ahora que estaba en su habitación, podía leer de nuevo la carta de Viktor.

 _Han sido unos meses difíciles… el cambio climático nos afecta…. Tal vez visitemos Inglaterra otra vez… necesito hablar contigo… te he extrañado mucho…_

En esos momentos no tenía cabeza para su corazón. No sentía nada por nadie y solo podía pensar en recobrar su paz para ser feliz de nuevo con sus padres.

\- ¡Granger! ¡Baja en este momento! - escuchó, y de inmediato se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de su manga. No pretendía hacerle caso pero últimamente había entendido que si algo no llega a los Malfoys… Son los Malfoys los que llegan a ese algo.

Así que se sentó a esperar. Se tapó con una frazada delgada apenas, y miró hacia la puerta. Pero él no subió. Poco a poco sus ojos fueron cerrándose… no sentía el cuerpo… estaba tan cómoda… los gritos se escuchaban a lo lejos…

¡PUM!

Y saltó.

Era la puerta. Se había abierto de golpe y la figura de Malfoy le observaba con furia.

\- ¡Te dije que bajaras!

\- ¡Estoy ocupada! ¡No todos tenemos tiempo libre como tú! - espetó ella, incorporándose y tallándose los ojos.

\- Claro está, porque yo sí tengo vida social… aunque últimamente he llegado a pensar que te quieres parecer a mí… Ah, no espera… ¿A Pansy, tal vez?

\- Esto es el colmo, ¡vienes a mi habitación a insultarme! - exclamó, bajándose de la cama - ¡Que sepas que entre tú y yo hay una gran diferencia! - Malfoy calló de golpe y le miró fríamente - Tú sigues ordenes de alguien para salvar a tu familia… Hasta órdenes de tu padre… pero aún así y por esa misma razón, los tienes cerca… - su tono de voz fue bajando gradualmente, en donde el dolor se hacía más que evidente, además de las lágrimas que le acompañaban - Yo mandé lejos de esto a mi familia y es posible, incluso que no los vuelva a ver… - el rubio le observó sentarse en la cama, derrotada, débil … y entendió el motivo de su dolor - Yo los protejo tomando mis propias decisiones sin ser el títere de nadie…

\- Si te hubieses mantenido al margen, Granger ¡No estuvieras sufriendo como ahora!

\- No, claro que no. Estaría sufriendo como tú - ante esto Malfoy frunció los labios con desdén - Detrás de esa mascara… yo sé que sufres… se nota… - el chico convirtió su mueca en una fina línea - Pero Malfoy… tú aún puedes sublevarte…

\- ¡No!, no lo entiendes, no puedo - musitó el chico, evitando sus ojos. Hermione se levantó un poco y se acercó.

\- Si puedes… y tienes que ser fuerte por ellos, por los _tuyos_ así como Harry y Ron, como yo…

\- ¡Yo estoy maldito!

\- ¡No, no lo estás! - exclamó ella, mirándole. Luego la expresión de sus ojos cambió a una con horror y desvió la mirada hacia el brazo izquierdo del rubio. Con la respiración agitada, se le acercó.

Cuando estuvo a unos cuantos centímetros de él estiró su mano para alcanzar su brazo pero él se lo retiró.

\- ¿No tienes la marca aún, verdad? - le preguntó, mirándole a los ojos mientras que en los grises de él, se formaba una dura capa, como de hielo, duro y frío.

\- Eso no te importa, _sangresucia._

\- Malfoy… que me digas _sangresucia_ no va a cambiar ni mi futuro, ni el tuyo… Yo seguiré siéndolo y tú seguirás restregándomelo en la cara… pero a diferencia tuya… a mí ya no me duelen tus insultos… Mis amigos me han enseñado a…

\- Tus amigos ni siquiera saben algo del Sr. Oscuro… ¡Él es fuerte! ¡Lo sabe todo!

\- ¡No! ¡Esto no va a durar siempre! ¿Luego que pasará? ¿Serás su mano derecha? ¿En serio lo crees? - Malfoy endureció su rostro hasta hacerlo indescifrable y le desafió con la mirada - No. Te matará porque ya no le servirás. A ti y a los _tuyos,_ a todos, uno a uno… porque eso es lo que hace… Los desecha - susurró ya sin poder contener sus lágrimas de nuevo. Malfoy las observó, casi convencido de lo que ella decía, de lo que _su voz_ le contaba… - Los carcome - su voz se volvió más fuerte - Y los vacía por dentro - terminó, con una seguridad reflejada en sus ojos - Y tú no quieres que le pase eso a tu familia, ¿verdad, Malfoy? - continuó con una semisonrisa de triunfo reflejada en su cara.

Malfoy se quedó mirándole fijamente. Sus ojos grises estaban fijos en cada detalle de su cara, en sus ojos tristes a pesar de la sonrisa que estaba en sus labios… sus _labios…_

\- ¿Porqué… - comenzó el chico y se acercó unos pasos. Los mismos que Hermione retrocedió. _Lo primero que se le cruzó por la mente fue que el chico le atacaría._

\- Por favor, sal de mi habitación, Malfoy… No me hagas… utilizar la magia - susurró la chica, empujándole hacia la puerta. Malfoy asintió con el ceño fruncido y ausente todavía.

Cuando Hermione cerró la puerta, se escurrió hasta el suelo. Se había reflejado en los ojos de Malfoy y su imagen estaba deplorable… toda despeinada, descuidada, con los ojos llorosos… No podía seguir en ese estado, sabía que todos sentían lastima y eso era lo menos que quería. Al día siguiente se levantaría y comenzaría a ayudarle a Harry con la búsqueda de Voldemort. Malfoy tenía razón, no sabían nada de él y él sabía todo de ellos.

Solo así se terminaría todo, solo así se volvería a la normalidad.

* * *

 _Holas, holitas._

 _Sé que probablemente la historia aún no tome un rumbo pero créanme cuando les digo que ahora empieza lo bueno._

 _Espero ansiosa sus reviews :)_

 _MBW_


	6. Chapter 6: Sueños, sangre, sal

**Sueños, sangre, sal.**

* * *

Se detuvo.

El graznido de Buckbeack resonó en todo el claro e hizo que alertara todos sus sentidos. No sabía como había llegado ahí, pero tenía la impresión de un deja-vú… Un _repetitivo_ deja vú.

\- _Regresa… -_ resonó en su cerebro y el sonido de sus propios pasos fueron disminuyendo. Giró lentamente el rostro.

Lo vio de perfil y la piel de la nuca se le erizó, haciendo que una corriente de impotencia le recorriera todo el cuerpo. Apretó sus dedos en torno a la varita, de la misma forma que su adversario.

Él hizo una reverencia…

Era el momento…

\- _Tu turno, Potter._

Abrió los ojos impetuosamente, con el sudor corriendo por su frente y cuello. Se sentó tan rápido, que si tuviera la altura de Ron, seguro se hubiese roto la cabeza con el camarote.

Estiró la mano hacia su mesilla de noche, tanteó sus lentes y se los puso.

Observó la habitación minuciosamente. Y cuando su mirada llegó a la misma mesilla de noche, descubrió que el cajón donde guardaba el chivatoscopio brillaba intensamente.

 _Mierda._ Si no había en Gryffindor gente de fiar, ¿entonces donde?

OoOoO*OoOoO*OoOoO*OoOoO

\- Malfoy - graznó Warrington. Draco no se inmutó y siguió comiendo su manzana - Idiota, te estoy hablando - le increpo parándose en frente de él.

\- Ya, ¿y?

\- ¿Crees que porque aún no estás en las filas te debemos respeto? ¡Oh, créeme, Malfoy! No eres nadie - le susurró macabramente.

\- Para ti - le corrigió el rubio, levantándose a su porte - Para el resto, soy el Rey de las Serpientes y para el Señor Tenebroso soy mucho más - agregó, tirando el dátil de la manzana a los pies de Warrington. El chico le miró con odio.

\- Cuando te des cuenta de que para el señor Tenebroso no eres nadie, Sino un peón más… ahí no tendrás nada, nada, ni siquiera tu ridícula fama, ni fortuna. Snape te busca. A ver si ahora tu mentor te hace entrar en razón - espetó y salió de la común seguido de dos más.

Draco contuvo una madición. Había ido precisamente a la Sala común de Slytherin para pensar y ahora este idiota le importunaba con sus celos estúpidos.

Camino al despacho de su jefe de casa, las palabras de Warrington con las de la Granger se mezclaron en su cabeza. Lanzó una maldición al aire. _¿Y si era cierto y solo era un instrumento? ¿Y si luego era desechado como el resto?_

Tal vez ya era hora de aclarar bien las cosas. Él necesitaba una explicación.

Se _merecía_ una explicación.

Comenzó a caminar más rápido. Pero no contento con eso empezó a correr. Sus pensamientos le martillaban el cerebro, mientras las frases de la gryffindor y las de su compañero se hacían una sola. Ya no veía nada a causa del mareo, tenía los puños fuertemente cerrados y el frío empezaba a calarle los huesos.

Dobló una esquina y lo siguiente que vio… fue el suelo.

\- Maldita sea, ¿Por qué no miras por donde caminas?

 _Genial._ De todo el puto castillo se tenía que encontrar precisamente con ella.

\- ¿Malfoy? ¡Ey, salte de encima! - _Carajo. ¿Es que el viejo imbécil de Merlín le odiaba?_ Era Granger. La chica que estaba debajo de él era Granger. Hermione Granger. Y movía sus manos frenéticamente para liberarse de él y tal vez, sacárselo de encima.

\- Mierda… - No tuvo suerte. La chica se dio cuenta que SI era Draco Malfoy y comenzó a golpearle el pecho débilmente.

Había estado llorando en el baño de Myrtle desde la cena, y se sentía hecha una mierda por las palabras de Lavander. Definitivamente, esa chica estaba cada día más loca.

¡Acusarle de querer sabotear su relación con Ron! ¡ja!

Entonces Lavander se había metido con sus orígenes y ahí sí que había dado en la llaga. Si Hermione hubiese podido le hubiese lanzado un forunculus en ese momento. O un crucio.

\- Ya para, Granger… ¡Golpeas como… como una niña!

\- ¡Soy una niña, estúpido! - bramó con fuerza y comenzó a mover las piernas. Draco estaba mareado, aún no se había recuperado de todo ese cruce de pensamientos y ahora encima, estaba confundido por las sensaciones que le producían tenerle cerca. _¿Qué cojones le estaba pasando?_ Se concentró en mirarle fijamente y sujetar sus muñecas para que no pudiera moverse más.

La castaña se rindió ante el forcejeo y dejó caer la cabeza al frío suelo. Él se quedó observando la piel de su cuello y molesto consigo mismo se levantó y la jaló de los hombros con fuerza.

\- ¡Imbécil, me lastimas!

\- ¡Escucha bien, Hermione, es Urgente! - la samaqueó el rubio y Hermione calló de la impresión.

Primero, la había levantado del suelo, toscamente, pero lo había hecho y segundo, ¿le había llamado por su nombre de pila? ¿Estaba soñando?

\- Escucha - repitió y Hermione captó el temblor en su voz. Incluso sentía temblar sus propios hombros bajo la presión de las manos del Slytherin.

\- Ahora mismo iré al despacho de Snape. No sé qué quiere hablar conmigo, ¿vale? Pero temo que tenga que ver algo con el Señor Oscuro. Así que…

\- ¿Qué? E-eso quiere decir que… entonces... ¿Entonces Snape es…? - tartamudeó en shock, pero Malfoy le tapó la boca con la mano. ¿ _No podía quedarse callada un momento, por Merlín?_

\- Cállate. Por primera vez en tu vida, hazme caso. No estoy bromeando, no lo haría con esto… Júrame que no le dirás nada de esto a nadie, ¿ok? - le miró, tratando de ser intimidante pero los ojos de Hermione no reflejaban miedo ni mucho menos desconfianza. Al contrario, Draco no supo como calificar esa mirada... ¿era profunda, y comprensiva? ¿ _Eso era comprensión?_

 _Recordaba haber visto esa característica en los ojos de su madre. Cuando Lucius le prohibía salir a jugar como los otros niños y Narcissa corría a abrazarle y a contarle cuentos inventados… adecuados a su época…_

 _Narcissa…_

\- ¿Mhadffooy? - el "llamado" de la chica le hizo volver al presente y cayó en la cuenta que aún tenía su mano tapándole la boca. Le soltó.

\- Bien, ¿lo juras? - Hermione respiró hondo y habló lentamente.

\- Solo si me prometes… Solo si me juras que cuando regreses a la torre me contarás… me explicarás todo.

Malfoy estuvo a punto de reírse.

¿ _Ella dándole ordenes? ¿imponiéndole condiciones? ¡Era una sangresucia!_

 ** _"La única persona en Hogwarts en la que confías, además de Snape"_** **,** resonó en su cabeza.

 _Mierda._

\- Vale, lo prom… - Hermione entrecerró los ojos ante su escape - De acuerdo, lo _juro -_ se rectificó y la muchacha sonrió tenuemente - Si te encuentro despierta, te lo cuento hoy, ¿vale? Ahora, tengo que irme - y le soltó totalmente. Pero Hermione le sujetó de la muñeca y lo hizo volver hacia ella.

\- Una cosa más: ¿Por qué me lo cuentas a mí?

\- ¿No puedes conformarte con la información? - preguntó él, zafándose de su agarre. Hermione no se sintió dolida. _Ya estaba acostumbrada a él._

\- Sabes que no me quedaré tranquila hasta que regreses de tu reunión oscura - bromeó ella y como Malfoy adquirió un color paliducho, se apresuró a aclarar - Estaba bromeando, pensé que tenías sentido del humor…

\- Ya, no le pillo ni puta gracia. Hablo en serio… Lo pensé. Pensé lo que me dijiste y lo pensé bien. Tienes razón, por primera vez lo admitiré. Cierra la boca, Granger… - En efecto, Hermione tenía la boca abierta. Se apresuró a cerrarla, un poco sonrosada - No tengo ninguna garantía, ni ninguna opción… Tengo que ver los pros y los contras de este trato… porque como dijiste, puede que hasta mi madre salga herida… y yo…

\- Siempre hay opción. Ve y luego… luego hablamos - Malfoy asintió y se dio la vuelta raudamente y echo a andar a grandes zancadas hacia el despacho de Snape.

Hermione se quedó ahí recostada en el muro, viéndole irse. Se escurrió hasta el suelo y se tapó el rostro con las manos.

Esta conversación… esta confianza que le estaba dando Draco Malfoy… Si jugaba bien sus cartas podría sacar información de los planes de Voldemort.

 _Podrían ganar la guerra y Harry sobreviviría._

 _Pero no podía decirle a nadie aún, no. Tenía que ganarse la confianza completa de Malfoy. Se callaría por el momento y cumpliría con su palabra._

Cerró los ojos, respirando hondo. Por más ridículo que pareciera… su encuentro con Malfoy no pudo ser más oportuno. Le había dado una esperanza, y había subido su buen humor, luego de la pelea con Lavander.

Recostó su cabeza en la fría piedra y en contacto con su cráneo caliente, le produjo la sensación más placentera que alguna vez haya experimentado.

Y así la encontró George: sentada en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados y una leve sonrisa en los labios.

Algo se movió dentro de él, un impulso, el de acercarse y besarle suavemente. _Sí, lo deseaba desde hace mucho. La quería y le gustaba verla cada vez que podía._

 _Por eso había accedido a visitar Hogwarts y Fred lo sabía._

Se arrodilló frente a ella y Hermione, al sentirle, abrió los ojos, y al encontrarse con su mirada escrutadora le sonrió y le preguntó qué hacía allí. Él evadió la pregunta y se sentó a su lado.

\- Me enteré de tu _pleito_ con Lavander.

\- Está loca, yo nunca pensaría en quitarle a Ronald - frunció el ceño ella, negando con la cabeza - ¡Si solo somos amigos! - exclamó y George sonrió imperceptiblemente.

\- Gracias a Merlín… - susurró, pero Hermione pudo escucharle y antes que pudiera preguntarle qué quería decir, él le cortó - ¿Qué te parece si vamos a dar un paseo al lago? Es divertido lanzarle comida al calamar gigante.

\- De acuerdo - aceptó ella - Pero que sepas que tus trucos de seducción no funcionan conmigo - bromeó y se levantó del frío suelo, empezando el camino al vestíbulo. La sonrisa que se dibujó en el rostro del pelirrojo minutos antes, se borró automáticamente. _Ella aún no entendía._

OoOoO*OoOoO*OoOoO*OoOoO

\- Deberías decirle a Lavander que se controle cada vez que Hermione te habla - le aconsejaba Harry al pelirrojo. Estaban jugando ajedrez. El pelirrojo asintió con la cabeza, dio la combinación a las fichas y miró ahora a su amigo.

\- Si, lo haré. Creo que se está… sobrepasando. No me gusta que sea muy celosa.. Pero, tienes que admitir que Hermione a veces se porta muy extraño… como la vez de la biblioteca..

\- No, Ron. Ella no es… ella no quiere… nada contigo en el aspecto _amoroso -_ Ron levantó la cabeza hacia Harry, asombrado de su declaración.

\- ¿Y tú como sabes eso? - preguntó, en un tono borde. Harry enarcó una ceja y rodó los ojos, suspirando.

\- Desde que sales con Lavander pasamos más tiempo juntos… y conversamos mucho, Ron. Y no es necesario preguntárselo. Lo sé, ella tiene otras cosas en la cabeza, muy diferentes a… " _arrebatarte de los brazos de Lavander" -_ citó el moreno, dejando de lado el juego y concentrándose en lo que le decía a Ron - Deja las cosas como están, y date una oportunidad con Lavander… Las cosas que… Hermione y tú sentían ya no son las mismas. Ambos han cambiado. Ella… ella ya no es la misma adolescente de antes…

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - se sobresaltó el pelirrojo, mirándole con reproche - ¿Te gusta Hermione, o qué? - Las palabras se le escaparon de la boca, sin pensar. Harry se dio cuenta de ello, por eso mejor intentó calmarse. Sin embargo, Ron se levantó, tirando el tablero en el trayecto. Harry se puso nervioso. _No le podía estar pasando esto…_

\- La quiero, Ron. Es mi mejor amiga, es cierto, pero nunca la vería como… - pero en ese momento, vio entrar a Ginny por el retrato y todas las palabras se le atragantaron en la garganta.

Ron siguió la trayectoria de sus ojos y su furia aumentó. Ginny les sonrió, pero pasó de frente a su habitación. Harry despertó de su embobamiento cuando el puño de Ron se estampó en su pómulo. Cayó al suelo, sorprendido y confuso por la actitud de su amigo. No obstante, antes de que pudiera levantarse por completo, la melena castaña de Hermione se interpuso entre ellos, recibiendo el segundo puño de Ron.

Inmediatamente, Harry supo que Ron estaba fuera de sus casillas y que se arrepentiría por ello toda su vida.

Por eso, en frente de media sala común reunida ahí para presenciar la pelea, empujó a Ron hacia el sofá, con toda la fuerza que pudo. Dejó a Hermione con Neville, que estaba a su costado, ayudándole a levantarse. La chica, tenía una mano en el rostro. Harry actuó rápido: cargó a Hermione, que estaba en shock, y la sacó de la Sala común entre el griterío de ésta.

Cuando ya estuvieron más o menos lejos, la bajó y le observó el rostro. La chica tenía los ojos acuosos, pero no había soltado ninguna lágrima a pesar del feo golpe en el pómulo. Eso le preocupó.

\- ¿Herms..? ¿Estás bien?

\- Ya estoy acostumbrada al dolor, supongo - le susurró ella, tratando de bromear, quebrándosele la voz en el trayecto. Harry la acercó a su pecho, consolándole - Ha cambiado tanto… - sollozó ella, suavemente.

\- Estaba fuera de sí… - le justificó Harry, haciendo que la castaña llorara audiblemente. El chico comenzó a acunarle, a balancearse de atrás a adelante, tratando de tranquilizarle.

 _Le asustaba su forma de tomar las cosas, ella no estaba equilibrada psicológicamente. Entendía lo que estaba sintiendo: había perdido a sus padres, prácticamente y ahora luchaba entre entender a Ron o descargar toda su tristeza y furia reprimida contra él._

Ella continuó en ese estado, cerca de unos minutos, hasta que los alumnos comenzaron a transitar por ese pasillo, a mirarles extraño y entonces, por iniciativa propia, ella se soltó, se secó las lágrimas, levantó junto con Harry y caminó hacia otro pasillo. Harry le siguió, lo menos que quería era dejarle sola. Pero ella no le dejó, se detuvo y le miró fijamente.

\- Ve a la Sala y tranquiliza a Ron - le dijo, soltándose. Harry negó con la cabeza y le sostuvo de los hombros.

\- Necesitas a alguien que te escuche… Déjame ayudarte, Herms… - pidió él, pero ella negó con la cabeza, bajando los ojos al suelo.

\- ¡No! Ya no quiero causarle problemas a nadie.. Vete, vete antes de que te castiguen por mi culpa.

\- Te acompañaré hasta la torre, y no dejaré que te cierres en ti misma..

\- Harry, ya estoy bien, te lo agradezco, en serio pero… ¡entiende que quiero estar sola! - exclamó, haciendo que Harry retrocediera. En cuanto se dio cuenta que le había gritado, Hermione sollozó y se disculpó entre hipidos.

\- No te preocupes, estoy bien… pero tú no. No te dejaré, las mujeres son así de tercas, cuando dicen que no, es sí - comentó, tratando de animarle. Hermione sonrió, pero a duras penas. Harry le apartó el cabello de los ojos y le hizo avanzar - ¡Vamos! Te llevaré a la enfermería…

\- ¿y qué le dirás a Madame Pomfrey cuando te pregunte que me pasó? - preguntó ella, obedeciendo. Harry sonrió, ampliamente.

\- Desde cuarto, Madame Pomfrey ya no me pregunta las causas de mis golpes, Hermione. Si vas conmigo, toda cobra sentido para ella, ¡ya verás! - le guiñó un ojo.

OoOoO*OoOoO*OoOoO*OoOoO

Cuando Draco llegó a la torre, pensaba en encontrar a Granger en el sofá, ansiosa por su declaración pero no. Ella no estaba ahí.

Pensó que tal vez había subido directo a su habitación, olvidándose de su trato, pero luego se dio cuenta que H..Granger nunca, NUNCA se olvidaría de ese tipo de trato.

Igual él no tenía ganas de ir a contarle lo que había hablado con su mentor. Sin embargo, él no le había prometido algo, se lo había jurado. Y un Malfoy, _desafortunadamente,_ nunca faltaba a su palabra.

Así que pasó primero a su propia habitación, sacándose la corbata en el trayecto y dejándola en la cama, encima de la cubierta de satén verde. Recogió un objeto pequeño de su cómoda y salió nuevamente, en dirección al cuarto de la Gryffindor.

Decidió que sería un poco educado. Así que pateó la puerta, mientras su estado de ánimo decaía notablemente.

 _Los planes del Señor Oscuro para con él eran los mismos. Él tenía que ser obediente y convertirse en su seguidor a cambio de la seguridad de Narcissa. Su padre se sentía orgulloso, sí. Pero él no estaba nada contento con el trato. ¿Y si cometía un error y el Señor Tenebroso se vengaba haciéndole daño a su madre?_

 _Entonces le había pedido ayuda a Snape. Su profesor asintió, y le sugirió que tomara una que otra clase de Oclumancia, para proteger sus miedos de Voldemort. Draco había dudado pero al final había cedido, todo por proteger a su madre. Snape solo pidió algo a cambio: lealtad a él. Malfoy se lo juró. Y pudo ver en los ojos del mestizo una llama de victoria encendida._

Salió de su ensoñación y pateó la puerta una vez más.

Nada sucedió.

Seguro que la _sangresuc.._ Granger no le contestaría si seguía pateando su puerta, así que probó a tocar la puerta con los nudillos, fuertemente.

Nadie salió a abrirle la puerta.

Pegó su oreja a la madera pero no escuchó nada. Supuso que se había quedado dormida; entonces, conteniendo una mueca de satisfacción, abrió la puerta de una patada.

No había nadie.

La cama estaba hecha, las cortinas despejadas. No había libros en su escritorio, por lo que ella no podría estar en el baño. De todos modos, caminó hasta el servicio pero no le encontró. Frunció el ceño, furioso.

 _¿Cómo se atrevía a irse a hacer vaya-a-saber-Merlín-que-cosas y dejarle ahí plantad…_ No, no. 'Plantado' era una palabra muy larga. Dejarle tirado sonaba mejor. Sí.

 _¿Dónde demonios estaría la chiquita ésta a estas horas de la noche?_

Se sentó - "lanzó" describiría mejor la acción - en la silla frente al escritorio de caoba y hojeó unos cuantos libros.

Viente minutos después, bajó los pies del escritorio y se levantó, hastiado del ambiente "made-in-gryffindor" de la estancia. Caminó hasta la puerta y antes de salir por completo, sacó de su pantalón el objeto que había recogido de su habitación y mirándolo con desprecio, lo lanzó a la cama de la chica. Éste rebotó pero Malfoy no tuvo tiempo de verlo, ya había salido sin preocuparse por cerrar la puerta.

OoOoO*OoOoO*OoOoO*OoOoO

Hermione regresó bien entrada la noche a su torre. Harry le había llevado a rastras a la enfermería y después de alegar un golpe con un libro rebelde de la biblioteca, la enfermera le había proporcionado, no sin cierto recelo, una pomada para el moretón. Cuando la mujer comenzó a quejarse del poco cuidado de los alumnos y a darle las pautas para que el dolor pasara, Hermione se desligó de la conversación y se dedicó a examinar sus manos, como si fuera lo más interesante en la habitación. Harry sabía que ella no estaba escuchando, por lo que él fue el que prestó atención a las indicaciones de Madame Pomfrey, y en el momento en el que ella hubo terminado de hablar, jaló a Hermione del brazo y la hizo avanzar hacia la salida.

Le sujetó de la cintura, sabía que ella no tenía fuerzas, y que este era uno de esos días en el que ella recordaba todo lo malo que le había ocurrido hasta ahora. Hermione agradeció con una sonrisa su silencio y se alegró de que por lo menos Harry si siguiera siendo el mismo de antes.

Cuando dio la contraseña al cuadro familiar, y la sala le recibió calurosamente, la conversación que había tenido con Malfoy regresó de golpe a su cabeza y se palmeó la frente por su distracción.

 _Claro, le daban un certero puñete en el pómulo y ella solo se preocupaba en la información que le iba a dar, supuestamente, su antagonista rubio._

Caminó con lo último que le quedaba de fuerzas y a duras penas llegó hasta su habitación. Gracias a Merlín encontró la puerta abierta, por lo que solo tuvo que empujarla para hallarse conforme. Se arrastró prácticamente a su cama y cuando al fin estuvo encima de ella, estiró sus músculos agarrotados y sacándose los zapatos con los talones, como era su costumbre, cerró los ojos completamente.

Ya en medio de su sueño profundo, sentiría un dolor punzante a la altura del pecho, dolor que luego ignoraría debido a su extremo cansancio.

OoOoO*OoOoO*OoOoO*OoOoO

Ni bien entró a la sala común el silencio inundó sus oídos.

Sabía que esto ocurriría.

No todos los días el trío dorado se agarraba a golpes en medio de la sala, ni mucho menos sin una razón aparente.

Harry tampoco entendía porque Ron le había golpeado. Pero se hacía una idea.

El tema era Hermione y los celos de Ron. A pesar de que estaba seguro que su amigo ya no se sentía lo mismo por la castaña, Harry entendía que el pelirrojo se sentía algo celoso por su relación con la chica.

Harry la amaba, sí, pero no en un sentido amoroso. Ella era la chica que más cerca había estado cuando él había necesitado ayuda, la que había creído ciegamente en él, la que le había proporcionado todos sus conocimientos en la búsqueda de los Horcruxes. La que había arriesgado su familia con tal de ayudar en la guerra, sin presiones, sin correr riesgos.

Tenía la leve esperanza de que esta situación se mejorara. Él no le guardaba rencor a Ron, por haberle golpeado, pero sí que estaba dolido por el golpe a su amiga. Estaba seguro que el Weasley estaba arrepentido. En cuanto a Hermione, ellos siempre se habían peleado, pero esto había pasado las barreras de la inmadurez. Ahora había algo más serio. _Había dolor._

OoOoO*OoOoO*OoOoO*OoOoO

* * *

¡Hola!

Sé que les he tenido abandonados.. Lo siento.

Muchas gracias por seguirme, no saben lo gratificante que es llegar y ver sus comentarios y Favoritos :)

¡Miles de gracias, prometo que publicaré pronto!

Un beso, atentamente. MBW


	7. Chapter 7: Elección

**Elección**

* * *

Despertó con un dolor inmenso en el pecho.

Se incorporó pero al instante tuvo que recostarse de nuevo, rodando al otro lado de la cama. Se llevó una mano al pecho y la marca de una hendidura en él, le extrañó. Desvió su mirada a su anterior posición y encontró el libro que había perdido hace algunos días.

 _¿El libro que había perdido? ¿Y qué hacía ahí?_

Había buscado por todos los lugares posibles, en todos los que había estado ese día, hasta en su propia habitación y no, no lo había encontrado ahí. Además, estaba completamente segura que no había subido con él.

Se llevó una mano al rostro, totalmente confundida y enseguida gimió de dolor.

 _Había olvidado el incidente del día anterior._

Al recordar todo, la piel se le escarapeló. Paso a paso, como la receta de una poción, estaban ahí: las palabras, los gritos, el golpe, el suelo, el silencio.

Y su propio llanto.

Contuvo las nuevas lágrimas, tratando de convencerse a sí misma que ya era suficiente. Todo ese curso estaba hecha una Magdalena, y para evitar todo su dolor, se levantó rápidamente para alistarse.

 _Tenía que serle útil a Harry. Agradecerle de alguna manera. Ese día buscaría información de Voldemort._

Al salir, volvió a recordar lo que Malfoy le tenía que decir, pero en esos momentos, francamente, le importaba muy poco lo que el rubio hurón le iba a inventar.

Su primera clase era Pociones y ya llegaba algo retrasada.

Claro, ir retrasada para Hermione Granger era llegar 5 minutos antes de que la clase comenzara.

Apenas doblaba por el recodo que daba a las mazmorras cuando se encontró con Harry esperándole, apoyado en la pared. Le sonrió. El chico se le acercó y le examinó el rostro. Para cualquiera que no estuviese al tanto de lo ocurrido, tomaría el gesto del Potter como una _apasionada caricia_. O bueno, así lo interpretó Malfoy.

\- ¿Ya estás mejor?

\- Como nunca - volvió a sonreír la chica. Harry hizo una mueca, y le ofreció su brazo al caminar - ¿Has hablado con Ron?

\- No - respondió rotundamente el joven. Dándose cuenta luego de su poco tacto, suavizó su expresión - Creo que es mejor que se le pase el enojo. Ya luego me arreglo con él, no te preocupes, Herms.

El cerebro del escondido Malfoy comenzó a trabajar rápidamente.

 _¿Caricia-Potter-Granger-Weasley-enojo?_

¿De verdad, el Potter tendría una relación con la _sangresucia_?

Ya en el aula de pociones, observó que el Weasley se había sentado lejos de los otros dos, con Finnigan y Thomas. El _cara-rajada_ y la Granger se sentaron en el otro extremo, con Longbottom.

Snape también se dio cuenta de lo extraño de la situación y aprovechó para burlarse acerca de ello durante toda la clase.

No hubo ninguna explosión proveniente de Gryffindor así que, minutos antes de que acabara su clase, se apresuró a bromear con el tema.

\- ¿Qué pasa hoy, eh? ¿No va a haber ninguna detonación de su parte, Sr. Longbottom? ¿Y porque el trío más unido de Gryffindor se ha separado hoy? Esto debe anunciar sin duda alguna tragedia griega…

Malfoy, sentado en la banca aledaña a la de Granger, observó como la chica tomaba la mano del Potter por debajo de la mesa y le daba un suave apretón.

El rubio apretó los dientes con fuerza y al ser presa de su _incomprensible_ cólera, 'dejó caer' un tubo de ensayo.

Pronto, todas las miradas se concentraron en él. Draco levantó la mirada hacia su profesor y antes de que éste pudiera decir algo, la voz del _sucio pobretón_ Weasley se hizo escuchar.

\- Bien, ahí tiene su estruendo maravilloso - dijo, y el aula estalló en leves risillas por parte de las chicas. Hermione empalideció, sabiendo que esto generaría otro problema para su amigo pelirrojo. Apretó un poco más la mano de Harry, ahora más para calmarse ella misma.

\- Ya me extrañaba que no saltara, Sr. Weasley. ¿Tiene algo que hacer hoy en la tarde, eh?

\- Entrenamiento - musitó entre dientes el chico.

\- Bueno, estoy seguro que su _amigo_ Potter le disculpará por hoy - dijo, caminando hasta el pupitre del pelinegro y mirándole a los ojos - Porque hoy tendrá que limpiar los servicios del primer piso, _sin-magia._ ¿No le importa, verdad Potter?

\- En lo absoluto - contestó el chico, y Malfoy vio, _con más rabia incluida,_ como la castaña enterraba sus uñas en la mano de su amigo. Snape entrecerró los ojos y gracias a Merlín que sonó la campana porque era seguro que tenía ganas de imponerle una detención a él también.

El primero en salir fue el mismo profesor. Hermione soltó la mano de Harry para guardar todas sus cosas y de paso las de su amigo, porque el Potter no tenía la menor intención de moverse. Su mirada verde-esmeralda estaba clavada en la nuca de Ron y Hermione sabía muy bien que el enojo les duraría un par de días más de lo esperado.

 _No se necesitaba ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta de ello._

Se levantó y jaló de la manga a Harry para que él hiciera lo mismo, y él accedió pero solo para caminar hacia Ron y voltearle hacia él.

\- Tenemos que hablar.

\- Yo no tengo que hablar nada contigo, capitán - le espetó el pelirrojo, saliendo del aula y empujándole en el trayecto. Harry torció la boca pero le siguió, tomando su mochila.

\- Ron… - susurró Hermione, antes de que el pelinegro pudiera volver a hablar.

\- Contigo sí puedo hablar - dijo el chico, deteniéndose a mirarle. Hermione abrió la boca de la impresión. Miró a Harry y luego a Ron. El moreno le hizo un ademán con la mano, indicándole que podía avanzar si quería. Ron levantó el mentón con orgullo, esperando la decisión de la castaña.

 _¿Le estaban haciéndole elegir entre los dos?_

Hermione agachó la cabeza, jugando con la correa de su bolso, sin saber qué hacer.

Quería arreglar las cosas con Ron, volver a ser amigos, los mismos de siempre, pero no podía irse con él y dejar a Harry que le había ayudado a reponerse, _que sabía todo lo que le pasaba_.

¿Por qué se la hacían tan difícil? ¿En qué momento y bajo qué circunstancias su amistad se había resquebrajado? ¿Por qué justo ahora?

Harry respiró hondo. _Sabía lo que Hermione estaba pensando justo ahora. Y no era justo que le hicieran elegir entre los dos. Era… infantil._

Contuvo todo su orgullo Potter y con los labios apretados, avanzó hacia adelante, decidiendo por su amiga. Pero ella le detuvo, tomando del brazo.

Ron bufó, pero la chica también le sujetó de la manga, solo que éste se soltó bruscamente. El gesto le dolió más que el puñete en su pómulo. Harry lo notó y de no ser porque Hermione estaba en medio de los dos, tiraba al Weasley al suelo.

\- No hablaré con ninguno de los dos, hasta que se comporten como hombres maduros - dejó escapar la chica. Ambos voltearon a mirarle, asombrados.

\- Hermione…

\- Déjame hablarte..

\- Escucha…yo…

\- Puedo explicártelo..

\- No hablaré con ninguno de los dos hasta que maduren - repitió la chica y en su voz no había ningún rastro de inseguridad. Ron tragó en seco y miró a Harry. El Potter se dio la vuelta y se perdió por un pasillo, demasiado confuso como para seguir ahí.

\- Herms… - intentó el pelirrojo, pero la castaña recogió su bolso del suelo y avanzó hacia - seguramente - la biblioteca. El Weasley, sintiéndose idiota derrepente, pateó la armadura que tenía a su costado y caminó hacia el gran comedor, con la rabia impresa en el rostro.

Un espectador mudo, oculto tras una casi-desbaratada armadura, salió de su escondite y tomó el rumbo que había seguido la castaña.

 _Era tiempo de obtener algunas respuestas._

OoOoO*OoOoO*OoOoO*OoOoO

Cuando escuchó la resolución de Hermione, entendió que se estaban comportando como críos, y que aunque le doliera estar separado de ambos, éste era el mejor momento para comenzar su investigación y búsqueda de Voldemort. Solo necesitaba encontrar a Nagini y a su dueño. Así que subió a la oficina de Dumblendore y después de probar con infinitas contraseñas (No se le ocurrían muchas, pues el que estaba al tanto siempre de las golosinas era su _ya no tan_ amigo Weasley), consiguió entrar.

Ya adentro y luego de saludar a Fawkes, que al juzgar por su tamaño recién renacía de sus cenizas, le comunicó al director su determinación.

\- ¿Estás seguro, Harry? - le había preguntado su mentor.

 _No. No estaba seguro._

 _¿Cómo sentirse seguro si no tenía el apoyo de ninguno de sus amigos?_

\- Estoy más seguro que la última vez que me lo preguntó. Quiero acabar con Voldemort. Le mataré - afirmó, y Dumblendore detectó, con cierta tristeza, como los ojos de Harry se oscurecían de tanto en tanto, corroborando su decisión.

OoOoO*OoOoO*OoOoO*OoOoO

 _Patético. Si. Así se sentía._

Se sentía una mierda, un ser ruin y despreciable.

Se había dejado llevar por unos celos que no tenían ni pies ni cabeza, como le había dicho su hermana Ginny.

Harry y Hermione eran solo amigos. Y al él no debería de importarle si es que eran algo más que eso, porque él ya estaba con novia.

 _Y además, porque ya no gustaba de Hermione. ¿o sí?_

Su hermana, que era la que debería estar celosa, se había mostrado incómoda al principio, pero luego le había hecho ver que tanto Harry como la castaña eran demasiado nobles como para engañarle.

Entonces se había dado cuenta que no le había golpeado porque le gustara Hermione, sino porque había mirado embobado a Ginny. La sola idea de que estuviera jugando con las dos le Enfurecía.

Tenía que hablar con Harry.

Aun no estaba seguro que le iba a decir pero tenía que hacerlo. No obstante, cuando llegó al campo de Quiddich y no le encontró volando como había supuesto, su cerebro se nubló.

 _Ya no sabía dónde buscarle. Ya le había buscado en la común, en el gran comedor, en su próxima clase y hasta en el baño de los prefectos, donde se había cruzado con sus hermanos, que le habían atiborrado de preguntas. George se había mostrado muy frío con él y cuando comenzó a explicarle a Fred lo que había pasado con Hermione, el otro gemelo se había levantado y había justificado ir a las cocinas, dejando a Ron con otra duda más por aclarar._

¿Dónde cojones se habría metido? ¿Con quién? ¿A quién preguntarle?

Cuando vio a su respuesta caminando hacia el interior del bosque prohibido, su sonrisa se ensanchó, dándole una nueva esperanza y comenzó a correr en dirección al lugar encantado.

OoOoO*OoOoO*OoOoO*OoOoO

Le había seguido lo más sigilosamente posible y aun así la _sangresucia_ se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

Ahora, en uno de los innumerables pasillos que daban a la biblioteca, Hermione le miraba fijamente, con el mentón hacia arriba, desafiándole.

\- ¿De quién te escondes, Granger?

\- ¿Por qué me sigues, Malfoy? - le preguntó en respuesta. Malfoy sonrió, _realmente sonrió_ , dejando a Hermione muda del asombro. Era una verdadera sonrisa pero que lo fuera no le quitaba su presunción marca Slytherin.

\- Nunca se responde con otra pregunta, ¿Es en serio, los impuros no tienen modales?

\- Ya te lo dije, solo los mostramos con quienes verdaderamente valen la pena - precisó la muchacha, haciendo que Malfoy sonriera más ampliamente. Hermione frunció el ceño, confundida.

\- No te hagas la fuerte, Granger, por Merlín - le dijo, en un tono que estaba muy lejos de ser amical. A Hermione le sonaba a desprecio y a chacota - Te acabo de escuchar: estabas _sollozando._

\- Créeme, no era porque extrañaba tu presencia, _Draco_ \- le provocó, haciendo gran énfasis en la última palabra. Malfoy fijó su mirada en los ojos chocolate de la chica y se acercó tan rápido que ella apenas pudo retroceder hasta la pared. El contacto de los fríos dedos de Malfoy en su cuello escarapeló el cuerpo de la muchacha. Hermione exhaló, sujetando la mano del rubio, intentando aflojar el agarre.

\- Estás sola. Esta vez ni Potter ni Weasley, te van a salvar ¿Lo sabes, no?

Hermione asintió, consciente de que era mucho más doloroso escucharlo que sentirlo. El sufrimiento era peor si la persona que recriminaba tu soledad era tu enemigo, un enemigo que para variar se divertía disfrutando tu dolor. _¿o no?_

Hermione tuvo serias dudas cuando vio a Malfoy llevar una mano a su rostro y limpiarle una lágrima. Ahora, el contacto le quemó y tal vez fuera porque, coincidentemente, el líquido salino vagaba por la mejilla donde había recibido el impacto de Ronald.

Los dedos de Malfoy le hicieron sobresaltar y él, confuso y aun más sorprendido que ella, observó con _un agudo dolor en el pecho_ como el rictus de la castaña se arrugaba de dolor.

 _Al secar sus lágrimas se había sentido él mismo. No sabía cómo explicar esa sensación, pero sentía que se le comprimía el pecho. Había recordado como había limpiado miles de veces, aún siendo un niño, las lágrimas de su madre…  
_

 _Pero lo que no recordaba era el motivo de su llanto. Nunca recordaba ese detalle. ¿Por qué nunca recordaba los detalles?_

Draco aflojó su agarre y retrocedió un poco, decidido a retirarse, todo humillado, pensando que la chica le tenía asco y un odio descomunal. Sin embargo, lo que la pomada había dejado al descubierto le frenó.

A la luz del sol, que entraba por una de las ventanas del pasillo, captó un leve color azulino en el rostro de la chica. Abrió los ojos, asombrado, y se acercó solamente para comprobar su suposición.

\- ¿Quién…? - preguntó, pero su propio cerebro le dio la respuesta.

Y todos los sucesos de la clase de pociones tomaron sentido. La chica abrió los ojos, horrorizada.

 _¡Malfoy había entendido todo!_

\- Espera, ¡te han golpeado! ¿Potter… Potter está molesto con Weasley… porque te pegó? - Hermione se llevó las manos a la boca, conteniendo sus lágrimas ante la verdad de la situación. _Escucharlo, sin duda, era mil veces peor que sentirlo._ Malfoy se llevó las manos al cabello y comenzó a caminar en círculos, mientras que Hermione se deslizaba hasta el suelo, presa del llanto. El cerebro del rubio seguía maquinando a gran velocidad, uniendo frases - ¡Ese maldito hijo de perra te pegó! ¡Y tú quieres que sigan siendo amigos! ¿Eres imbécil acaso?

\- ¡Fue un accidente! ¡No lo hizo a propósito!

\- NADIE, escúchalo bien, Granger, ¡NADIE golpea a otra persona por accidente! ¡Y no sé si eres o lo suficientemente noble o demasiado estúpida para perdonarle por haberte hecho semejante bajeza!

 _Él más que nadie había sido testigo de la vez que su padre le levantó la mano a Narcissa. Ella había callado de un solo golpe, y el sollozo y rugido que se escuchó luego fue el de Draco, al acercarse para socorrer a su madre. Pero Cissy le había dicho que 'todo estaba bien' y aunque tenía todas las ganas de levantarle la mano a su padre, Draco se tragó su orgullo y abrazó a su madre entre escurridizas lagrimas de impotencia._

 ** _¿Detalle? ¿Para qué más detalles?_**

\- ¡No quiso hacerlo! ¡él no..!

\- ¡Y sigues defendiéndole! No te entiendo. ¿Porque eres tan… tan… tonta? ¡Te está haciendo daño!

 _Daño. Daño así como su padre le había hecho daño a Narcissa. Ahora comenzaba a entender todo, todas las noches en vela… Cuando su madre había ido a dormir en su habitación, con la excusa de vigilar su sueño; cuando había 'bajado por un vaso con agua' en vez de ordenárselo a un elfo; cuando se acostaba en su cama para "comprobarle la fiebre"…_

\- ¿Y que sabes tú de daños irreparables? ¡Me has insultado todos los cursos, riéndote de mi condición de sangre sin importar lo que yo sintiera! - exclamó la chica, haciéndole volver al presente. Draco contuvo un taco entre dientes y habló con voz calmada.

\- Es diferente. Porque yo no me hice amigo tuyo. Yo no prometí seguirte, no prometí cuidarte, ni mucho menos quererte, ni te pinté ilusiones… - _Todo lo decía tomando de referencia las promesas que suponía que su padre le había hecho a su madre. ¿Por qué aún así nadie le había defendido?_ \- ¿Por qué Potter no le ha dado su merecido?

\- Harry… Harry tiene ya demasiados problemas encima - objetó la muchacha, observando sus manos como si fueran lo más importante del lugar. Los zapatos lustrosos y caros de Malfoy iban y venían de un lugar a otro.

\- ¡Se supone que tú eres su amiga! - estalló de repente.

\- ¡Deja de restregarme en la cara que mi amistad con ellos está desmoronándose! - le gritó ella, fuera de sí. Malfoy le volteó a mirar. Seguía tirada en el suelo, cual muñeca de trapo y respirando agitadamente.

\- Vale, no te diré nada más - dijo, después de un gran rato, ya más sosegado. _De todos modos, él no tenía por qué preocuparse por una Hija de Muggles_. Hermione asintió y recogió su bolso.

 _Lo más cercano a una conversación civilizada con Malfoy, genial._

 _Era extraño, como si hubiesen hecho una tregua en donde él y ella pertenecían al mismo mundo, donde podían compartir los mismos dolores y hasta pensamientos… por un tiempo limitado, claro._

\- Gracias y si no te importa, tengo que irme.

\- NO - le cortó él, sujetando el bolso de algodón. Hermione le volteó a mirar confusa.

El chico soltó el bolso y le miró, fastidiado.

 _Necesitaba respuestas. YA._

\- Desgraciadamente, aún tengo que contarte lo de Snape… ¿o ya lo olvidaste? Si es así, mejor para mí - Hermione bufó, haciéndole saber que si lo recordaba - Seguro vas a ir a ofrecerle la otra mejilla al pobretón. Típico de una sufrida, claro.

\- Me lo juraste, Malfoy - le exigió ella, ignorando su último comentario. _Tanta amabilidad de Malfoy ya era extraño_.

\- Y lo cumpliré, Granger. Y como quiero librarme cuanto antes de la ridícula promesa te lo diré. Pero justo ahora. Porque más tarde saldré con Pansy.

\- ¿Ahora? ¡Dentro de media hora tengo clase!

\- Ese no es mi problema.

\- Bueno, pues puedes quedarte con tu información y metértela por…

\- ¡EH! Cuidado con lo que dices, Granger. Cuidadito - le retó el chico, blandiendo un blanco dedo frente a ella.

\- Tus amenazas me tienen sin cuidado, querido Malfoy. Te agradezco por tu 'repentina' preocupación por mí, de todos modos - le espetó, entrecerrando los ojos hinchados. El chico le fulminó con la mirada. Ya era tiempo de que se odiaran de nuevo. _La tregua se había roto._

Hermione pasó por su lado, y el rubio pudo notar como parecía que llevaba todo el peso del mundo en los hombros. _Todo el peso de SU mundo._

 _La tregua se había roto._

 _Si, hasta nuevo aviso._

OoOoO*OoOoO*OoOoO*OoOoO

\- El trato está hecho, Dumblendore.

\- Bien, muchas gracias Severus… ¿el joven Malfoy no puso peros?

\- En cuanto le expliqué la situación aceptó sin dudarlo. No te equivocaste, no tiene vocación.

\- No, no la tiene. No es como su padre. Es cierto, tiene una mal orientada idea del bien, pero Narcissa le ha sembrado la semilla del verdadero camino. Solo necesita un pequeño empujoncillo - dijo, acercándose a la ventana que daba al hall. Desde ahí se podía ver a todos los jóvenes que corrían a sus clases, presurosos, confundiéndose entre pasillos. Podía ver el campo de Quidditch y parte del bosque Prohibido. Podía ver a un punto solitario detenerse en el campo de prácticas - Aunque no sé aún si el joven Malfoy esté dispuesto a arriesgarse tanto. ¿Crees que es capaz de sacrificar todo lo que cree saber para sobrevivir a estos tiempos? ¿Crees que el amor por su madre le facilite el camino, le ayude a cumplir con nuestro propósito? Ojala que el 'empujoncito' coopere, también y rápido - susurró, haciendo que Snape frunciera los labios hacia afuera, en un gesto de incomprensión. El viejo hombre le volteó mirar, sonriéndole aunque el otro estuviera completamente desubicado. Dumblendore se acercó a la mesa y se sentó, suspirando audiblemente - Tal parece, Severus, que el empujoncito necesita 'un incentivo'…

\- ¿De qué habla, director?

\- ¿Un caramelo de limón, Severus?

OoOoO*OoOoO*OoOoO*OoOoO

¿Alguna vez has sentido que por más de que estás rodeado de mucha gente - gente que va y viene y te sonríe - te sientes más sola que nunca?

Hermione Granger, que nunca se había considerado una chica sufrida ni con tendencias extremistas al dolor o drama, se sentía precisamente así en estos momentos: con unas ganas enormes de fundirse con el viento o de llorar hasta que se le secaran los ojos y no sintiera más dolor.

Si hasta hace poco se sentía triste y dolida consigo, por haberse causado voluntariamente el padecimiento de no ser recordada; ahora se sentía totalmente destrozada y sin una pizca de esperanza en el corazón.

Antes tenía el apoyo de Harry y Ron, aunque este último no supiera nada. Ahora, estaba verdaderamente sola y no sabía cómo manejar esa situación.

No estaba segura de poder sobrellevarla, de hecho. Ya ni siquiera se dedicaba a las mismas horas a estudiar. Su horario de estudio se había deformado completamente y ya no pasaba tanto tiempo en la biblioteca, sino en la torre de astronomía o en su propia habitación.

A veces, cuando no tenía las fuerzas para soportar su propia apatía, dejaba que el rencor se filtrara en su alma y le hiciera pensar en las cosas más disparatadas.

Escapar de Hogwarts, escapar del mundo mágico, volver con sus padres… _pero nada solucionaría eso._

Además, le había dado su palabra a Harry, le ayudaría a luchar contra Voldemort. Tendría que ser así.

Por ahora, seguir caminando por el pisillo de césped no le parecía mala idea. Total, la tormenta que parecía avecinarse no le podía afectar tanto, ¿no?

A lo mucho un pequeño resfriado, y descanso. Un largo descanso.

Tal vez eso sería una buena elección. Un descanso.

Dejó caer su bolso y estiró los brazos hacia el cielo, como clamando.

Cuando una gota de lluvia cayó en su rostro, sonrió complacida. Estaba fría y al secarla el viento le producía una sensación muy fresca.

Sin embargo, cuando las gotas comenzaron a desplegarse por todo su cabello, le volvió la cordura.

Las gotas comenzaron a caer más rápido y se convirtieron en lluvia. Hermione suspiró, apesadumbrada y recogiendo su bolsa, echo a correr hacia el castillo.

 _Todos sus movimientos eran vigilados desde Hogwarts. Su mirada le había seguido desde que había salido del castillo. Pero no solamente él la miraba. Y él lo sabía._

 _Tenía la ligera impresión o presentimiento, tal vez, que otro, quizá más joven que él mismo, también estaba pendiente de los pasos de la castaña._

 _Y así tenía que ser._

OoOoO*OoOoO*OoOoO*OoOoO

Su semana se había pasado tan rápido, que ni siquiera se había preocupado en ir hablar con Snape. Por eso, cuando éste entró en la torre de premios anuales, a sacarle prácticamente del cogote para enseñarle "algo", no le pareció extraño.

Sin embargo, la "lección" que le proporcionó ese día le dejó sumamente cansado. Ahora estaba solo, porque su "maestro" había salido a por un encargo de Dumblendore.

Es decir, le había dado tiempo para descansar su cerebro.

Estaba totalmente confundido.

¿ _Tendría entonces que proteger su mente?_

 _¿En eso consistiría la ayuda que le pedía Snape?_

 _Se le hacía extraño que solo quisiera experimentar con él._

 _Snape parecía un buen hombre y él no entendía como podía servir a_ _E_ _l innombrable y seguir sus órdenes si parecía ser incluso más inteligente._

De repente, como si hubiesen encendido un interruptor en su cerebro, una idea se filtró en él.

 _¿Y si Snape no le era del todo fiel al Señor Tenebroso?_

En ese momento, Snape volvió al aula y le hizo recoger sus cosas apresuradamente.

 _Ya se había perdido 15 minutos de clase, no podía esperar más._

OoOoO*OoOoO*OoOoO*OoOoO

\- Así que necesito que hagan este trabajo - Todo el salón se había quedado callado. _No era para menos._ ¿Quién les dejaba 6 pergaminos de tarea? - Quiero que se lean los libros necesarios, lo más rápido posible. Quiero un trabajo decente y por favor, trabajen en equipo. De lo contrario, yo lo sabré y les calificaré de acuerdo a ello. ¿Alguna pregunta? - Nadie respondió. Nunca les habían dejado un trabajo con tan poca anticipación y tan largo. Y con eso de que " _Sería la base de su futuro"… -_ Muy bien. Dejaré que elijan su pareja por afinidad - Nadie se movió. Todos se miraban atónitos - Pero, ¿Qué esperan? ¡Muévanse!

Y se armó el revuelo total. Obviamente, las corbatas rojas de un lado; las verdes, del otro. La profesora Mc Gonagall no se sorprendió: suspiró ante el hecho, y se encausó los lentes en la nariz. Sin embargo, cuando vio que Harry estaba con Neville y que Ron se había hecho con Lavander, arrugó el ceño, extrañada.

\- ¿Srta. Granger? - preguntó, en voz alta.

La chica levantó los ojos, acuosos. _Se había dado cuenta que ahora no haría el trabajo ni con Harry ni con Ron. Pero aun tenía orgullo, así que no lloraría delante de los Slytherins._ Su mirada recorrió todas las parejas y al darse cuenta que estaba sola, asintió.

\- Haré el trabajo sola, si no le molesta.

\- No es que dude de sus habilidades, pero necesito que este trabajo se haga en parejas. Es de vital importancia en la segunda parte, lo acabo de mencionar… ¿no ha escuchado?

\- Lo siento, profesora - susurró ella, agachando la cabeza - No me siento bien… pero le prometo que haré el trabajo lo mejor que pueda…

La profesora Mc Gonagall suspiró, cerrando los ojos y presionándose el puente de la nariz. Iba a refutarle, explicándole de nuevo el segundo punto cuando Snape le interrumpió, apareciéndose en la puerta.

\- Minerva, siento interrumpirte… Aquí te he traído a Malfoy - habló el hombre, pausadamente y mirando a todos los alumnos - Albus te comentó la situación, ¿no es cierto? - dijo, antes de irse. La mujer bufó y le indicó al rubio que avanzara. Sin embargo, su semblante cambió cuando el Slytherin se sentó en una banca vacía.

Harry y Ron se miraron, al parecer, llegando a la misma conclusión que su profesora. Pero desviaron su mirada al recordar que estaban peleados.

\- Perfecto, Srta. Granger - habló la profesora, enarcando una ceja que daba a entender que no quería que nadie le cuestionara - Creo que ya tiene pareja.

OoOoO*OoOoO*OoOoO*OoOoO

 **¡Hola!**

 **¿Me he demorado mucho?**

 **Lo siento mucho, mucho, en serio. Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, le tengo un cariño especial.**

 **¿Qué clase creen que le habrá puesto Snape a Malfoy? Nos vemos en el próximo :) MBW  
**


	8. Chapter 8: Oclumancia

**Oclumancia**

* * *

Parpadeó lentamente.

Le dolía cada fibra de su ser. Trató de levantarse del duro suelo pero no pudo. Intentó arrastrarse y un agudo hincón en el tórax se lo impidió.

Se palmeó las costillas y sintió un dolor profundo. _Fácil y las tenía rotas._

No podía ni siquiera pensar con claridad. Ni siquiera había podido reconocer la voz del hijo de puta que le había atacado.

El maldito desgraciado implicado había utilizado el hechizo _conjuntivitis,_ nublándole la visión y de paso, haciéndole recordar al imbécil de Vic _ky._

La cabeza le había comenzado a dar vueltas y estaba empezando a delirar de dolor.

Se sentía como un saco de huesos, débil, inerte y los ojos habían empezado a pesarle también.

 _Ya… ya no podía… no podía ver… nada._

OoOoO*OoOoO*OoOoO*OoOoO

Una semana.

Una semana y ni Harry ni Ron habían cruzado palabra hablada con ella.

Y así era, _palabra hablada_ porque visuales habían sido muchas, demasiadas para su salud mental.

Todas las noches se quedaba de más en la biblioteca e intentaba leer un poco de cada asignatura para no retrasarse. Incluso había comenzado a buscar libros para su trabajo con… _Malfoy._

No tenía otra alternativa. Los grupos ya estaban hechos y MC Gonagall no iba a dar su brazo a torcer solo porque _'dos de los alumnos con las más altas notas en su curso no se llevaran bien'._

Esa había sido su respuesta cuando Hermione se le había acercado a pedirle que reconsiderara su proposición. Ahora tendría que ver al hurón hasta en la sopa de calabaza cada mañana.

Dobló el recodo que daba al busto de Paracelso, emprendiendo el camino a la torre de Gryffindor y alejándose de la lechucería con tristeza. _No tenía a quien mandarle una lechuza._

Las lágrimas calientes no se hicieron esperar. Una punzada atravesó su corazón, al sentir esa frialdad en Hogwarts, el que había sido su hogar desde el primer año.

 _Demonios. ¡Lloraba por todo!_

Decidió detenerse y dejarse caer en el suelo, porque veía todo borroso a causa del líquido salino y además porque no quería llegar y ver que nadie le esperaba en la sala común. _No quería pisar la torre de los premios anuales, tampoco. Soportar a Malfoy… no, demasiado para ella._

Una grosera exclamación se extendió por el pasillo, llamando su atención.

Las sombras reflejadas en la pared frente a ella le informaban que se acercaban tres personas: a juzgar por el trato, _slytherins. Y venían de la lechucería._

OoOoO*OoOoO*OoOoO*OoOoO

\- De esto a nadie, ¿me entendieron? - bramó el rubio y siguió caminando hacia el frente, retomando su camino - Creo que hoy pueden librarse del peso de ser tan estúpidos, hoy han hecho algo bueno, al fin y al cabo.

\- ¿Malfoy? - preguntó una voz conocida, a su derecha. La mirada de Malfoy se chocó con la de la gryffindor y los otros dos se apresuraron a escoltarle, inflando el pecho. Hermione rodó los ojos.

\- ¡Ah! ¿Es que ahora limpias pisos como los elfos, Granger? ¡Casi me has matado del susto! ¿Qué haces aquí? - añadió, en un susurro que pasó desapercibido por Crabbe y Goyle.

\- Disculpa, es que pensé que podía caminar por el colegio sin tu permiso, Don Malfoy. Pero no se preocupe, _señor,_ la próxima le aseguro que se enterará de mis rondas - ironizó ella, levantándose del suelo y acomodándose el uniforme. Malfoy frunció los labios ante la 'insolencia' y se acercó peligrosamente a la chica. Hermione se irguió, valiente. _Como una leona._

\- Mira que eres idiota, Granger - dejó escapar el chico. Hermione enarcó una ceja. _¿eso era todo?_ \- Crabbe, Goyle… - pronunció Malfoy ladeando el rostro hacia ellos. Los otros dos le miraron con duda.

\- ¿También le vamos a golpear a ella? - preguntó el primero. Hermione notó que los ojos del rubio habían centellado de furia y que sus puños se habían cerrado.

\- Es una mujer… - se apresuró a _explicarle_ Goyle, pensando que la reacción del rubio se debía a su dubitativa.

\- Y yo que pensaba que no podía haber alguien más imbécil que Potter y comadreja - les 'insultó' el chico. Hermione entornó los ojos, sujetando fuertemente la correa de su bolsa, con los dientes a punto de rechinar - Avancen a las cocinas. Huelo a pudin de caramelo desde aquí. Guárdenme algo.

Los dos orangutanes dudaron nuevamente pero ante la mirada crispada del Malfoy, le obedecieron y se largaron arrastrando los pies.

Hermione seguía mordiéndose el labio, sin creer aún como es que esos dos podían seguir las instrucciones de Malfoy a pesar de su mal trato.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Granger? - le preguntó el rubio, al verle tan callada y decaída. _Si, lo había notado. Ella había llorado de nuevo. ¿Por qué? ¿Y porque esa razón era motivo de importancia para él?_

\- ¿A quién le han golpeado? - preguntó a boca de jarro, entrecerrando los ojos con sospecha. Draco volvió a sonreír como hace días, casi _genuinamente_ y Hermione frunció el ceño, desubicada. Malfoy suspiró y negó con la cabeza. _Metiche._

\- A nadie que valga la pena, _sangre sucia_ \- le espetó él, con la mirada fría nuevamente. Hermione se estremeció y dio un paso atrás. _Como si le hubiesen golpeado duramente el pecho._ Él ya no le llamaba así desde hace semanas. Malfoy pareció darse cuenta porque disminuyó el tono acre de su voz y siguió hablando - Por cierto, necesito el libro que te devolví.

\- ¿Qué libro? - le preguntó ella, confundida - tú no… - se detuvo. _La compresión inundó su cerebro -_ ¿Tomaste _ese_ libro de mi habitación? - le increpó, molesta, arrugando el ceño, rasgo ante el que Malfoy enarcó una ceja, burlón - ¡Con que derecho! - exclamó, cerrando fuertemente los puños. _Malfoy hubiese sonreído. Verla enojada era tan divertido como…_ _ **no. No podía pensar más en ello, no.**_

 _Es que había vuelto a soñar con la muchacha. El mismo sueño._

Solo que ahora ella estaba en las escaleras de su mansión, las que daban justamente a su habitación. La gryffindor se encontraba llorando y siempre que él se acercaba ella disminuía su lamento, _fingiendo_ casi de la misma forma en la que lo hacía su madre. _Secándose las lagrimas como siempre lo hacía._ **Con furia.**

Ella le pedía que se alejara, pero él, necio, se acercaba siempre, y le _abrazaba,_ dejando que continuara sollozando en su pecho… y al minuto siguiente, en un pestañeo, la escena cambiaba, y ahora él estaba sentado a los pies de la cama donde ella descansaba. Miraba su frágil cuerpo, _observaba sus mejillas sonrosadas, sentía el ritmo de su respiración, ¿la deseaba?_

Su última mirada caía en esos labios rojos, incitantes, por los que se escapaban pequeños suspiros… y de nuevo estaba esa corriente fría, recorriéndole la espina dorsal, _la misma que le hacía despertarse empapado de sudor._

Pestañeó, obligándose a volver al presente. Hermione le miraba extrañamente, con la respiración agitada, _molesta._

\- ¿Qué me miras, imbécil? ¡Responde! ¿con que derecho entras a mi habitación?

\- Oh, oh. Mal comienzo, Granger - blandió un dedo frente al rostro de la castaña. Hermione le bajó la mano de un manazo. Él gruñó - Te _devolví_ el libro que dejaste tirado en medio de un pasillo. ¿Te imaginas lo que te haría la señora Pince si se entera? - canturreó él, acercándose. Ella no retrocedió, pero parpadeó rápidamente. _¿Qué demonios pretendía este hurón?_

\- Tu amenaza me tiene sin cuidado - dijo, tratando de sonar segura y fracasando estrepitosamente. Malfoy sonrió y avanzó un paso más. _La tenía acorralada otra vez._

\- Yo te llevé el libro a tu _alcoba_ \- le informó con ironía. Hermione abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, enredada. _Malfoy se fijó en el movimiento como hipnotizado pero ella no se dio cuenta. Por suerte._

\- ¿Fuiste…fuiste tú?

\- Te lo acabo de decir, sabelotodo. ¿es que los muggles a partir de las 3 de la tarde ya no razonan?

 _Claro que sí, imbécil. Pero tú tampoco devuelves libros de Estudios muggles a las alcobas,_ se abstuvo de contestarle la chica.

\- ¿Y para que quieres ése libro?

\- Quiero terminarlo de leer. Para eso sirven, ¿no? Lo bajas a la hora de la cena - le ordenó, con un tono parecido al que había utilizado con los otros dos. Hermione se carcajeó _fríamente,_ como hace tiempo no lo hacía. Se llevó una mano a los ojos, para limpiarse una lágrima escurridiza, haciendo que Malfoy apretara los dientes.

\- Pues se lo pides a Pince, que yo no soy tu lamebotas personal - le replicó ella, haciendo referencia a los slytherins - No sé cómo te soportan, Malfoy…Ve a recoger tu pudín de caramelo, a ver si así te endulzas el asco de vida que llevas - le espetó, andando hacia la torre de gryffindor.

\- ¿No irás a la torre? - le preguntó él, intentando que ella se detuviera. Pero no lo hizo, siguió andando, y Malfoy lo tuvo que admitir, _con gracilidad._

\- Me voy a la torre.

\- _Nuestra_ torre queda del otro lado, Granger - le especificó y Hermione se detuvo en seco. ¿ _Nuestra torre?_

\- ¡Ah! ¿será que me extrañas? ¡Ya lo entiendo!- sonrió ella, haciendo que Malfoy frunciera los labios hacia afuera y que resoplara. _Algo dentro de él le quería contestar que se sentía raro._

\- Tú y tus bobadas, Granger. Tú eres la que no puedes vivir sin mí - le dijo, avanzando hacia ella.

Hermione rodó los ojos y se dio media vuelta, dispuesta a seguir su camino. Pero Malfoy no se lo permitió. La cogió del brazo, logrando arrancarle la bolsa del hombro y haciéndole voltear hacia él bruscamente, quedando a un palmo de distancia. Sus alientos se mezclaron y Malfoy sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal. _El mismo escalofrío que sentía en el sueño._ Sintió a Hermione, sintió _sus ojos_ puestos sobre los de él, sintió _el olor de su cabello en su nariz…_

\- Suéltame, me haces daño - espetó ella, forcejeando. Malfoy apretó el agarre, y al ser el bolso un estorbo, aprovechó la oportunidad para colgárselo al hombro. Hermione se sorprendió. _¿él tocando algo de una sangresucia?_

\- Admítelo. Te hago falta - murmuró el rubio, acercándola a su cuerpo. _Necesitaba oírlo._ Hermione movió los hombros tratando de zafarse de él, completamente intrigada por su comportamiento.

\- Ni en tu mayor fantasía se hará realidad. Ahora me iré a la torre de gryffindor… y me soltarás porque no te conviene ser llamado a la dirección.

\- ¿Me estás amenazando, Granger?

\- Si hubieses utilizado el sangre sucia me hubieses dado miedo, Malfoy - ironizó ella, intentando zafarse del brazo con ayuda de su otra mano, pero sin resultado alguno.

\- ¿Por qué llorabas?

La chica dejó de moverse. Su respiración se hizo irregular, y Malfoy casi sentía su pulso a través del agarre en la muñeca casi morena. Hermione no levantó la mirada por lo que Draco estiró la mano para levantarle la barbilla. Pero su mano se detuvo justo en frente de ella y se separó, soltándola completamente. Hermione casi lo agradeció verbalmente.

Malfoy retrocedió unos pasos,consternado _\- consciente de lo que había estado a punto de hacer_ \- se dio la media vuelta, y se perdió en la oscuridad.

 _Putos impulsos._

 _¿Qué coño le pasaba?_

Hermione cerró la boca y se deslizó en el suelo, nuevamente. Cerró los ojos y se pasó una mano por el rostro, sin saber que pensar. Sí que había captado el gesto del chico. Se había quedado helada.

 _¿Por qué se comportaba así con ella?_

 _Demonios._

 _¿Y su bolsa?_

Se levantó del suelo, recuperando la cordura.

¡Malfoy se había llevado su bolso! ¡Y ahí tenía unos pergaminos para los deberes de mañana! ¡Con Snape! ¡y… el avance de lo de Mc Gonagall!

¡Maldito Cabrón!

OoOoO*OoOoO*OoOoO*OoOoO

Tocó la puerta con los nudillos y la voz de su profesor le indicó que entrara.

El hombre le miró con esos ojos fríos, negros y le indicó que se sentara.

\- Espero que tu retraso no se deba a ninguna niñería, Draco - habló, moviendo la varita alrededor de la sala y despejando la mesa llena de pergaminos sin revisar. Draco enarcó una ceja, desviando sus ojos grises de la mirada penetrante de su tutor.

\- No finja que no leyó nada en mí, por favor - insinuó el rubio. Snape sonrió, orgulloso de la habilidad del muchacho y del control que tenía sobre su mente - Después de aprender de Bellatrix, no pensara que no me doy cuenta cuando alguien quiere leer mi mente…así que, dígame, ¿estoy aquí para aprender Oclumancia?

\- En efecto, sí. Y algo de legilimancia - admitió el hombre, desapareciendo de su campo de visión y caminando hacia la parte trasera de su oficina. Malfoy no se movió de su sitio, mas bien comenzó a jugar con un reloj de plata que había encontrado en la mesilla - Así que tienes una base generada por Bellatrix… ¿nunca te has preguntado el porqué de ello?

\- No, y la verdad no me importa.

\- No mientas, Draco. Yo no soy tu enemigo - siseó suavemente Severus, haciendo sonar su túnica al son de sus pasos. El leve _frufrú_ ya se escuchaba cerca del rubio - Ahora mismo, tus pensamientos son tan fuertes respecto a tu encuentro con Bellatrix así como también lo son con respecto a tu _charla_ reciente con Hermione Granger - Draco tuvo que hacerse hacia atrás debido al rápido acercamiento de su jefe de casa.

\- No veo el porqué de su preocupación, profesor. Siempre he tenido esa ligera inclinación de hacerle la vida imposible a Potter por medio de ella.

\- Y ahora te mientes a ti mismo… - susurró Snape, caminando alrededor del joven otra vez. Malfoy se levantó del sillón y le miró suspicaz, preguntándole con la mirada a que se refería - Esto va más allá de un simple pasatiempo. Quieres importarle y eso te asusta.

 _Al fin de cuentas, él había sentido algo parecido por Lily Potter. El miedo de querer que ella se enamorase de él._

\- Se ha vuelto loco, Snape - alzó la voz el chico, caminando hacia él, en una posición ridículamente amenazante - ¿Qué insinúa con eso de que quiero importarle? Se equivoca, ella es una _sangresucia_ , es escoria para mi familia, nunca tendría contacto con ella por diversión - negó, mirándole confundido.

\- Sin embargo, te divierte pelear con esa inteligente _sangresucia_ , ¿no es verdad? - Draco retrocedió y bajó la cabeza, dándole la razón inconscientemente. Snape podría haber sonreído.

 _Había aceptado el pedido de Narcisa únicamente porque se identificaba con el chico. Sabía que sentía el peso de su apellido en los hombros y que no quería seguir el camino de su padre, el tonto Lucius, sino vivir su adolescencia como todo chico de su edad._

\- Tranquilo, Draco. Te enseñaré a ocultar todo lo que no quieres que el "señor Tenebroso" descubra. Y de paso, te ayudaré a saber que quiere Bellatrix contigo.

Draco tragó en seco. Su miedo había sido pronunciado. Ella le había dicho que siempre había opción. Pero él no sentía que tenía otra opción.

\- ¿Me dejas ayudarte? - preguntó el hombre, con la voz peligrosamente suave. Draco asintió, cerrando los ojos por un momento. Cuando los volvió a abrir, la voz de Snape interfirió en su mente - ¡ _Legilimens!*_

OoOoO*OoOoO*OoOoO*OoOoO

\- ¡Eh, Hermione! - le saludó Fred, y George levantó la vista de las cajas de bromas para observar a la recién llegada. Fred movió su varita y dejó a los pequeños de Gryffindor protestando por la desaparición de los Sortilegios Weasley.

Hermione no les prestó atención, más bien comenzó a subir las escaleras de las chicas hasta que… se detuvo.

 _¿Qué demonios hacían Fred y George en la sala común de Gryffindor?_

Se dio la vuelta y bajó las escaleras rápidamente hasta que estuvo a su altura. Su respiración seguía agitada, en parte por Malfoy en parte por esto.

\- ¿Qué hacen aquí? - bramó, haciéndole frente a George. El chico abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces y fue Fred el que tuvo que contestar por su gemelo. Hermione desvió la mirada hacia él.

\- Promocionando… Te buscamos hoy, George de hecho - explicó el chico, señalando con la boca a su gemelo. George asintió, levantándose y hablando ahora.

\- ¿No estás de buen humor, verdad? - tanteó el Weasley. Hermione bufó y negó, sosteniéndose la cabeza y sentándose en uno de los sillones. George cruzó una mirada con su gemelo y éste, sonriendo desparpajadamente, le hizo señas a los demás chiquillos para que lo siguieran al otro extremo del salón. George se sentó al lado de la castaña _\- ¿_ ahora que hizo el imbécil de Malfoy?

Hermione levantó la cabeza tan rápidamente que creyó haberse mareado. George sonrió, tomándole de la mano y le apartó un cadejo medio rubio del rostro.

\- Ya, ¿Qué como lo sé, no? - le preguntó él, haciendo que la asombrada chica se sonrojara en disculpa - No hay muchos imbéciles hijos de mami "todo me huele a mierda" en el castillo así que… - Hermione rió, recuperando algo de ánimo y el brillo en los ojos - Muy bien, así me gustas más - soltó la frase al aire, el Weasley. Hermione volvió a sonreír pero tuvo la ligera impresión de que no era broma.

\- ¿Aprobaste adivinación?

\- Con las más altas notas de la Historia de Hogwarts… Trelawney quedó encantada con nuestras muertes - contestó y estrechó más la mano de ella entre las suyas. Hermione suspiró y se giró para observar a Fred que parecía tener gran acogida entre el público infantil - ¿qué te hizo el rubio de bote?

\- Nada importante - contestó, tallándose los ojos y suprimiendo un bostezo - Estoy segura que mañana arreglaré el problema.

\- Uhm… Tenemos un producto que aún no le encontramos antídoto. ¿Crees que Dumblendore se moleste si jugueteamos un poco con el hurón albino?

\- Por favor, no - rogó ella, haciendo que George frunciera el ceño. La chica posó un dedo ahí para relajarlo, obteniendo el resultado deseado - No se arriesguen a que Snape quiera malograrles el viaje…

\- Nada de eso, ya verás, que con un buen shampoo dejaremos a Snape muy entretenido por semanas, a lo mucho - bromeó el chico. Hermione se carcajeó nuevamente y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de subir a la habitación de Ginny a descansar.

Fred se acercó a su hermano y le codeó para que cerrara la boca.

\- Te ves tan estúpido cuando pones esa cara de enamorado, G - le molestó él. George enarcó una ceja, mirando a su _gemelo -_ Espero no haber heredado ningún rasgo en común contigo.

\- Por lo menos ahora ya sabes cuál es tu expresión cuando ves a Angelina.

\- Calla, tío - George se giró, conforme y comenzó a repartir las golosinas de prueba. Fred le codeó, llamando su atención - ¿En serio así de guapo me veo?

OoOoO*OoOoO*OoOoO*OoOoO

\- ¡Hermione! - gritó Ginny, a medio vestir. La castaña se movió entre sueños y musitó algo en un idioma solo conocido por Morfeo. Ginny bufó y tomó su varita de su mesita de noche - _Enérvate._

Los ojos chocolate se abrieron de par en par. Hermione parpadeó confundida varias veces hasta que giró su rostro a la derecha y encontró la varita de Ginny en su sien.

\- ¡Ginny Weasley! - exclamó, descubriendo la razón de su _inusitado_ despertar.

\- Agradece que fue un enérvate y no un moco murciélago… ¡Vístete, Ron está en la enfermería!

\- ¿Cómo? - saltó la castaña, rodando y cayendo estrepitosamente a los pies de la pelirroja. En otra situación Ginny se hubiese reído pero ahora solo estaba preocupada por su hermano. Le ayudó a levantarse y en unos momentos ya estaba bañada, vestida y lista para arribar con Madame Pomfrey.

En cuanto cruzaron el pasillo para la enfermería, Hermione tuvo un leve _deja vu_.

 _Y en su mente se cruzó Malfoy y los dos orangutanes._

OoOoO*OoOoO*OoOoO*OoOoO

Harry estaba a punto de bañarse cuando una nutria en vapor plateado se le apareció en la bañera.

La figura le dio el mensaje y se evaporó al instante. El chico frunció los labios.

¿Debería ir a verlo?

Soltó un taco y se alistó lo más rápido que pudo.

OoOoO*OoOoO*OoOoO*OoOoO

En cuanto supo que lo habían encontrado cerca a la lechucería, su cerebro ató cabos y la vocecita de Crabbe se filtró en su cabeza.

 _¿También le vamos a golpear a ella?_

¡Puto Malfoy!

Le echó una última mirada a Ron, en la cama, dormido y con moretones azules en el rostro. Lavender estaba sentada a los pies de su cama y ya le había expresado su antipatía con una bienvenida poco agradable y Hermione no le había contestado por respeto al herido.

Ginny le codeó para que reaccionara, se había quedado con la mirada perdida y los puños apretados.

Le musitó que luego regresaría y salió, rumbo a su torre.

Dio la contraseña, entró como un rayo a la torre y casi corrió hasta la habitación del rubio.

Tocó la puerta insistentemente y al no recibir respuesta entró, haciendo uso de su varita.

\- ¡¿Qué mierda… - Comenzó el chico, levantándose como un resorte. Hermione retrocedió.

Él estaba solo en pantalones y en la cama, el cabello negro de una chica - asumió que Pansy - contrastaba con el verde de la colcha.

\- ¡Eres un cabrón, Malfoy! - le gritó, acercándose y golpeándole en el pecho. El chico le sujetó de las manos con un solo brazo, y con el otro le tapó la boca. Hermione pudo aspirar su colonia y exhaló mareada.

Malfoy la sujetó de la cintura y la hizo retroceder hasta que entraron a empujones al baño. El rubio movió la varita y la puerta se cerró con un golpe seco. Hermione se soltó, sin detenerse a observar el amplio espacio.

\- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? - le preguntó él, haciéndola sentarse en el váter. Hermione le miró desde el improvisado _asiento -_ afortunadamente la tapa estaba abajo -y comenzó a despotricar contra él - ¿Qué _coño_ te pasa? ¿estás en tus días?

\- ¡No, no estoy en mis días, maldito imbécil! - gritó. Malfoy bufó, mirándola con el ceño fruncido. Hermione se mordió fuertemente los labios, con rabia - ¿podrías cubrirte, por lo menos? Voy a vomitar - agregó.

Se arrepintió casi al instante. Malfoy esbozó una sonrisa enorme, entre fresca y arrogante y se arrodilló frente a ella. Hermione entornó los ojos, fulminándole.

\- ¿Te intimido?

\- Sí, y estoy enamorada de Peeves - ironizó ella, bufando y haciendo que uno de sus cadejos volara a su rostro. Malfoy ladeó la cabeza e intentó acomodarle el cabello pero ella le dio un certero manazo. _Estaba harta de sus jueguitos -_ ¿qué sabes del ataque a Ron?

\- Ahhhhhh… era eso - dijo, levantándose y para ello apoyándose en una de las rodillas de la chica. Hermione le habría golpeado sino fuera por la sensación de escozor que sintió.

\- ¡Le pegaste tú, imbécil! - se incorporó golpeándole en el hombro. Malfoy le miró fijamente, dándose cuenta de su poca altura en comparación con la de él. Le sacaba casi una cabeza y aún así ella no mostraba rasgos de timidez. _Maldita enana_ \- ¡Ahora cree que fue Harry! ¡Estás rompiendo nuestra amistad! ¿Acaso es envidia? ¡Me estás haciendo odiarte de verdad!

Lo que Draco Malfoy hubiera contestado hace 1 año se le quedó en la garganta y su rostro mostró una mueca de dolor o eso quiso pensar Hermione. _No, claro que no. Él no podía haberse ofendido ante eso._

\- Esto no tiene nada que ver con su amistad tirada de los pelos. No. No lo hice por envidia. ¿Qué tendría que envidiarles? ¿Sus malos modales? A mí me enseñaron a respetar a las mujeres; así seas hija de muggles, squib o sangresucia yo nunca te he levantado la mano, ¿o sí? - Hermione tragó en seco. La voz de Malfoy mostraba un enojo a flor de piel y sus ojos se habían vuelto oscuros.

 _La chica recordó la vez que le había lanzado el hechizo Desaugeo y sus dientes habían crecido._ Malfoy pareció recordar también aquella anécdota porque continuó con el tema.

\- Aquella vez utilicé una varita y era un duelo. Weasley recibió lo que se merecía; el que se haya peleado contigo no le da derecho a pegarte…Mi madre no toleraría que me manchara las manos con tal bajeza - su voz había bajado de intensidad. Ahora era lo más parecido a un susurro - Se lo merecía, tenía que darle una lección.

\- Te dije que él no lo había hecho apropósito… ¡La próxima vez considera enseñarle con palabras, no a golpes al más estilo muggle! ¡Y tanto que te quejas de _nuestros_ modales! - bramó ella, y con un movimiento de su varita, abrió la puerta y salió como un vendaval de la estancia.

Malfoy se pasó las manos por el rostro, y recostó su cabeza en el espejo que yacía en su espalda.

 _¿Por qué cojones lo había hecho?_

 _Ahora su buena acción le había costado… ¡Nada! ¡Esa pelea no era nada!_

¿Por qué le preocupaba tanto la reacción de una sangresucia?

Su humor no mejoró en los próximos minutos y cuando la morena - ahora mismo no recordaba su nombre - le preguntó si el motivo de su enfado tenía que ver con la visita de la otra premio anual, él la ignoró y le 'pidió' que llamara a Pansy Parkinson de Slytherin.

La Hufflepuff había contenido sus lágrimas y ahora se estaba vistiendo lo más rápido posible, indignada ante el desplante de la serpiente, que se había metido al baño otra vez y a juzgar por el ruido y las maldiciones, iba a pasar un buen rato peleando con el espejo.

OoOoO*OoOoO*OoOoO*OoOoO

Harry nunca había visto a esa Hermione, con los puños apretados y lágrimas de impotencia en los ojos.

O mejor dicho, sí que la había visto pero eso fue en segundo, cuando Malfoy le restregaba en la cara su impureza de sangre cada vez que se cruzaban.

Ahora que la veía ir hacia él, sintió la inquietante necesidad de sentir uno de sus abrazos arrebatados, esos que le hacían trastabillarse cuando era solo un chico enclenque.

Hermione iba tan ensimismada en su conversación con el rubio de bote que ni se dio cuenta de la presencia del chico hasta que él le sujetó del brazo con suavidad.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - le preguntó. Harry enarcó una ceja, sorprendido - No, no. Me refiero a… Porque estás aquí afuera, ¿Por qué no has entrado? - Harry sonrió, al parecer Hermione ya había olvidado el altercado.

\- Ron despertó. Escuché su _teoría_ y en cuanto entré a defenderme me dijo que me largara - Hermione se mordió el labio con pena. Harry le quitó importancia al asunto y continuó hablando - ¿Dónde estabas?

\- Tenía que corroborar algo - dijo y Harry frunció el ceño, ante la poca información - Luego te cuento. Ven, vamos - le dijo, tomándole de la mano y entrando a la enfermería.

Había apenas solo dos camas ocupadas, aparte de la de Ronald, separadas por pantallas blancas. Madame Pomfrey se encontraba dándole el remedio a uno de los pacientes, al parecer un alumno pequeño por el tamaño de la ropa en una silla contigua.

Hermione se acercó a la cama del Weasley, donde Lavender seguía sentada y se fijó en Ginny, que se acercó a Harry y le abrazó suavemente. La castaña semi-sonrió y caminó hasta quedar frente a la cama. Ronald dejó de asuntarle a la conversación de su novia y estiró la mano para coger la de su amiga. _Era un perdón silencioso._ Lavender crispó los labios e hizo el ademán de levantarse pero Ron no le dejó.

Sin embargo, cuando Harry se acercó para intentar hablarle y preguntarle por su estado, el pelirrojo desvió su mirada hacia el techo de la enfermería.

Harry tragó en seco, dolido. Ginny se abstuvo de protestar y junto con Lavender salió de la habitación.

Hermione tomó la palabra.

\- Ronald, por favor, dejemos de lado las niñerías…

\- ¿Niñerías? Esto no es ninguna niñería. ¿Te parece poco haberme dejado así?

\- Si estás pensando en que fui yo quien te pegó, estás muy equivocado, Ron - habló el moreno. Hermione le sujetó del brazo para evitarle la huída. Ron frunció los labios, ante el gesto tan íntimo. La chica se dio cuenta y liberó del agarre a su otro amigo.

\- Ron, sabes muy bien que Harry no sería capaz. ¡Es tu amigo!

\- ¿Entonces si no fue tu amado Harry quien fue? ¿Viktor Krum? - preguntó exaltado, con los dientes apretados. Harry bufó siendo interrumpido minutos más tarde.

\- Ese búlgaro no hubiese podido siquiera acertarte el golpe en el ojo, Weasley - se escuchó una voz desde la puerta. El ligero tonito a arrogancia y la manía de arrastrar las palabras no pasó desapercibido ni por Harry ni por Hermione, que ahora miraba con la boca abierta al rubio.

 **OoOoO*OoOoO*OoOoO*OoOoO**

 **¡Hola!**

 **¿Qué tal les pareció? ¡Este capítulo es el más largo!**

 **¡Espero que le hayas gustado! A mí me encantó escribirlo.**

 **Un beso para todas, y todos si es que hay alguno que me lee (sí, te hablo a ti también).**

 **Gracias a todos los favoritos y muchas gracias, infinitas más a aquellos que me comentan. Con cada comentario salto de emoción**

 **Disculpen el retraso**

 **MBW.**


	9. Menos interés y más concentración

**Menos interés y más concentración**

* * *

Hermione se olvidó de respirar y solo cuando se escuchó la voz fría del rubio, su cerebro le indicó que inspirara.

\- Fui yo, Weasley - siseó, apoyado en la pared del fondo. Harry aferró fuertemente su varita en su pantalón pero Hermione le indicó con un gesto que se tranquilizara. Ron tenía los puños firmemente cerrados, apretando las sábanas blancas - Y ¿sabes? No me arrepiento - continuó el rubio, avanzando hacia ellos. Ron se tensó y sus orejas fueron adquiriendo gradualmente un fuerte color rojizo - A ver si así aprendes que a las mujeres no se les pega, imbécil.

\- Qué bonito, dándome lecciones de humanidad. ¿Desde cuándo te importa si Hermione es o no maltratada? ¿Qué? ¿Ahora tienes conciencia? , ¿no me digas que ahora crees que esto justificará todos tus insultos?

\- Es una mujer. Que tú no te hayas dado cuenta de ello radica en la subnormalidad - habló con voz calmada, pero Hermione, sumamente asombrada por su declaración, pudo ver en sus ojos un matiz frío y distante. Malfoy, al darse cuenta que su comentario podría resultar muy beneficioso para la chica agregó - ¡Ah, ya caigo… eres un Weasley!

\- ¡Cabrón! - se sobresaltó Ron, tratando se levantarse de la cama. Hermione reaccionó, y le sujetó al mueble con un giro de su varita.

Harry se acercó hasta Malfoy, sin entender muy bien del todo su actitud pero comprendiendo que si el rubio no se movía, Ron lo mataría.

\- Bien Malfoy, gracias por venir… a regodearte. ¡Ahora lárgate! - le ordenó el moreno. Malfoy frunció los labios hacia arriba, orgulloso y no se movió.

\- ¡Espera Harry! ¡Nos va a decir con que nos amenazará para no acusarle con Dumbledore! - exclamó Ron, fulminando con la mirada al chico.

Malfoy sonrió de lado, acentuando más todavía su vena Slytherin.

\- Veo que el golpe no te dejó tan idiota… ¡Qué lástima! - soltó, comenzando a caminar unos cuantos pasos. Hermione, que hasta ahora no había hablado, se exasperó.

\- Habla ya, Malfoy. ¡Lo estás exaltando! ¡Le va a hacer más daño! - habló. Draco volvió a adoptar su típica máscara de inexpresividad y dejó de mirar a Hermione para volver a mirar al Weasley, que había vuelto a abrir su bocota.

\- ¿Por qué preguntas eso? ¡Es obvio que irá corriendo a contarle lo de…lo de la otra noche! - le cortó el pelirrojo. Hermione sintió un escalofrío al recordar el hecho, y se llevó instintivamente la mano al rostro. Ron bajó la mirada, apretando los puños alrededor de la sábana nuevamente. _Culpable. Dolido._

\- Para tu información, Weasley, ya medio castillo debe saberlo. Y eso es un eufemismo. No, no. Creo que sería peor que se enterara tu madre. Anónimamente, claro.

Y eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Ron comenzó a zarandearse de nuevo. Hermione intentó mover su varita otra vez, pero fue inútil. _Ron la iba a lanzar al suelo en cualquier momento._ Harry se acercó justo en el momento en el que su amiga soltaba su varita y usaba la poca fuerza que tenía.

Al fin, entre los dos, parecía que iban a poder controlar a Ron. La chica tuvo que subirse en la cama, con medio cuerpo prácticamente encima del Weasley. Harry tenía sujetas firmemente las piernas del chico. _Pero aún así, Ronald era el doble de la chica y ahora, precisamente tenía una fuerza descomunal en las piernas._

\- ¡Haz algo, Malfoy, por favor! - le pidió Hermione, como último recurso.

Malfoy sintió como todo su cuerpo se tensaba. _Nadie le controlaría de esa forma. No tenía esa lealtad en su círculo de amistades. Seguramente, que avivarían la pelea y sujetarían al otro para que él les pudiera pegar con gusto._

Llevado por la ira, movió levemente su varita y Ron se dejó de mover. Hermione le soltó, casi cayéndose encima del muchacho y se bajó de la cama, apartándose el cabello del rostro. Harry le cogió de un brazo y le hizo sentarse en la cama contigua.

Él se volteó hacia Malfoy, completamente extrañado por su actitud, pero no le encontró. Volteó a mirar a Hermione, que seguía sentada, con la respiración agitada pero miraba fijamente a su otro amigo.

Harry se perdió en sus pensamientos. No entendía a Draco Malfoy. Primero, había golpeado a Ron y después, había venido a restregarle en la cara su culpa.

Y ahora, les había _ayudado_ a controlarlo. No por miedo a que le fuera a pegar, no, de eso estaba seguro. No.

Tenía la leve impresión que Malfoy lo había hecho otra vez, por Hermione.

 _¿Pero por_ _qué?_

OoOoO*OoOoO*OoOoO*OoOoO

\- ¡Hermione! - exclamó el guardabosques, haciéndose a un lado para dejarle pasar a la cabaña. El fuego estaba encendido; era obvio que alguien le esperaba adentro. Ella entendió el plan del semigigante, retrocediendo unos pasos. _Por eso Hagrid le había mandado la invitación, para que ella hablara con Harry o con Ron, quien sea que estuviese adentro_.

Luego de la intervención de Malfoy, el día anterior en la enfermería, Hermione se hizo una nota mental de hablar con el rubio.

Pero él la había evitado en todas las ocasiones.

Ni siquiera la vez en la que subieron casi al mismo tiempo a la torre. No. Malfoy se había escurrido y le había ignorado olímpicamente.

 _Ni siquiera se había regodeado de la situación:_

Ella, Ron y Harry aún no firmaban el contrato de Paz. Luego de que Ron se enterara que no le habían dejado encargarse del rubio, armó un revuelo de una magnitud impresionante, tanto que Madame Pomfrey tuvo que utilizar la varita para dejarlo inconsciente nuevamente.

Y cuando se enteró que el que le había dejado inconsciente la primera vez había sido Malfoy…

No. Ron no quería volver a saber de ninguno de los dos. _Por ahora._

Entonces Hermione había retomado su resolución anterior y Harry no se le había acercado más de lo necesario, respetando su decisión. Y había pasado todo el día con Ginny, como nunca antes.

Hermione sonrió, enternecida y se obligó a regresar al presente.

\- Hola Hagrid - dijo, exhalando abruptamente, luciendo algo decepcionada. Hagrid se disculpó, agachando la cabeza - Así que ya escuchaste el chisme completo, ¿eh?

\- Lo siento, Hermione. No sé qué decirte. Todos se han pasado por aquí para contarme su versión y la verdad es que… - Hagrid se pasó una mano por la barba, como planchándosela - ¿Por qué no se han acercado?

Hermione iba a preguntarle algo, pero un súbdito estornudo le hizo cortarse.

Hagrid comentó algo acerca del clima, de la lluvia pasada y se hizo un lado para que la chica pudiera pasar.

\- ¿No tendrás a un dragón adentro, no? - preguntó ella, estornudando una vez más.

\- No, soy solo yo - habló Harry, saliendo de la cabaña y sujetándole del brazo - Entra, que hace frío y estás resfriada. ¿Por qué no has traído la capa?

\- Harry… - pidió ella, como implorándole. Harry hizo caso omiso a su ruego y le hizo entrar a trompicones a la chozilla.

Ya adentro, le hizo sentarse en el sillón y le tendió una taza de té que él mismo acababa de hacer, arrodillándose a sus pies. La tetera medio vacía en el suelo, a un lado del mueble evidenciaba la torpeza del semi-gigante y Hermione sonrió recordándolo.

\- Se siente realmente muy bien verte sonreír otra vez.

\- Harry, dije que…

\- Que no hablarías con ninguno de los dos hasta que maduráramos, si, lo recuerdo. Y luego, cuando Malfoy nos "acercó" me ignoraste de nuevo como si tuviera la culpa - habló él, sosteniendo una de las manos de la chica entre las suyas. Hagrid murmuró algo y salió, dejándoles solos. Hermione trató de hablar pero el moreno le cortó - Pero, escucha, no tienes que hablar conmigo. Solo escúchame. No puedo contarle esto a Ginny, porque… bueno, tú lo sabes. No quiero ponerla en riesgo y…

\- ¿Qué has hecho, Harry? - le preguntó ella, haciendo que el chico le mirara. Harry respiró hondo.

\- Fui a ver a Dumbledore, y… le prometí que mataría a Vold…

\- ¡Tenías que haberlo consultado antes!

\- Dumbledore sabe lo que es mejor para mí, Hermione. La profecía dice que…

\- ¡La profecía la predijo Trelawney! ¡Esa mujer está loca! - se levantó la chica, exaltada. Harry tomó aire antes de levantarse y obligarle a sentarse nuevamente.

\- Por Voldemort, yo no tengo a mis padres conmigo. Por Voldemort, no tengo una vida normal. Por Voldemort, hay esa 'distinción' entre clases de sangres. Por él, no pudo tener la relación que quiero con Ginny, no puedo mezclarme con quien quiero; por él, tú no estás con tus padres y sufres, y yo me siento una mierda cada noche...

\- No debí contarte... - musitó la chica, conteniendo las lágrimas pero Harry volvió a negar con la cabeza, haciéndole callar. Ella siguió hablando - No hagas esto por mí, Harry…

\- Lo hago por todos, Hermione. Ginny no se merece vivir al lado de alguien que vivirá perseguido por la eternidad. O es Voldemort o soy yo.

\- Las profecías se equivocan…

\- ¡Al diablo con la profecía! Lo haré porque no soporto esta situación. Por mí mismo. - continuó el moreno, levantándose ahora y caminando hacia la mesa - Cambiando de tema, he mandado llamar a Ron con Luna. Ambos vienen para acá. Yo hablaré primero con él y luego podremos hablar los tres, juntos, como antes. Te lo prometo - le aseguró, sonriéndole.

\- Maldita manía la de ustedes los hombres de hacer lo que se les pega la gana… - soltó la chica, empujando la taza a la mesa. Harry sonrió y en ese preciso momento, Hagrid entró con Ron y Luna, ambos mojados por la lluvia reciente.

El pelirrojo tenía el cabello pegado al ceñudo rostro, que cambió al instante cuando ingresó a terreno seco. Se fijó en la taza en la mesa y miró a Hermione, cediéndole apenas una leve sonrisa avergonzada. Ahora fue Luna la que estornudó, sacándolos a todos del incomodo silencio.

Hermione se dio cuenta que tendrían que salir de nuevo y mojarse. Lo sintió mucho por Luna, pues la chica solo traía encima la… _la capa de Ronald._ Sonrió imperceptiblemente y sacó su varita de su uniforme. _El próximo paso sería convocar un hechizo burbuja._

OoOoO*OoOoO*OoOoO*OoOoO

\- Al parecer tú y Ronald se llevan mejor - le habló la castaña a la rubia, volviendo a mover la varita alrededor de sus cabezas. Luna se encogió de hombros y asintió exageradamente mientras caminaba por las calabazas de Hagrid.

\- El otro día te estuvo buscando. Bueno, primero a Harry. Cuando le dije que le había visto pasando por la gárgola de Dumbledore, se quedó a ayudarme a darle de comer a los Thestrals - habló ella tranquilamente, apartándose el cabello detrás de la oreja - Ellos se sienten a gusto con él.

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Tú te sientes a gusto con Ronald? - le preguntó la castaña. Luna sonrió, inocente y fijó su mirada en el horizonte: el sol se empezaba a poner.

\- Él cree que estoy loca, que soy una lunática - soltó al cabo de un rato. Hermione se entristeció ante el tonito de resignación de su amiga y le pasó la mano por el cabello - Siento mucho haberme alejado de ti en estos días, Hermione. Pensé que si yo me acercaba a ti justo ahora, te recogerías en mí y luego no buscarías retomar tu amistad con tus amigos… Lo siento mucho - Hermione sonrió y movió su varita otra vez para reafirmar el escudo - ¿Cómo vas tú con Malfoy?

Hermione se quedó callada. Solo cuando Luna se detuvo a mirarle fijamente, se animó a hablar.

\- No lo sé. Está… muy extraño. Ha comenzado a tratarme con más… humanidad, por lo menos. O no sé cómo describirlo. Pero es… es sumamente raro. A veces le coge su vena Slytherin, como cuando le pegó a Ron… y luego descubrimos que lo había hecho porque me había pegado… Es decir, no quiero decir que… que lo haya hecho por mí.. no, no. Lo hizo porque soy una mujer.. o eso nos dio a entender.. y sí tiene sentido, ¿no?

\- En realidad, por la forma en que lo dices, lo que te extraña es que demuestre un interés infundado hacia ti - habló con sabiduría la rubia. Hermione abrió la boca de sorpresa.

\- Claro que no, Luna. ¿Estás de broma? - rió la chica, cogiéndole del brazo y sonriendo. Luna negó con la cabeza y saltó una roca del riachuelo del semi-gigante.

\- Te dije que su convivencia no sería fácil, Herms. Solo ten cuidado con él, ¿vale? Sobre todo ahora que Mc Gonagall les puso en parejas…

\- ¿Por qué me dices eso, Luna? ¡Solo haremos ese trabajo y terminará todo! Eso es lo que más me consuela… - dijo exasperada la castaña. Luna ladeó la cabeza - De repente… de repente se está comportando así conmigo solo por lo del trabajo, para tener una mejor nota… ¡Ey, Luna, eso es! ¡Eres genial!

\- Es poco probable, la verdad - soltó su amiga, después de un rato. Hermione se desinfló, causando una leve sonrisa en la rubia - Es que ustedes dos chocan. Sus energías son discordantes, ustedes chocan y salen chispas. Y no son buenas chispas, o no lo son por ahora…

\- No te preocupes, Luna. No voy a echar más leña al fuego con Malfoy. No tengo ganas. Por ahora, lo único que quiero con él es terminar ese tedioso trabajo - Luna abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida que Hermione no quisiera realizar un trabajo - Lo sé, Luna, lo sé. Ese hurón albino me está cambiando los hábitos… ¡maldito Slytherin!

OoOoO*OoOoO*OoOoO*OoOoO

Dos días después, tenían que darle un avance del trabajo a Mc Gonagall. Las cosas entre el trío dorado iban… bien. No como antes. Pero iban bien.

En la mañana, cuando Hermione tomado un baño relajante a las cinco, había caído en cuenta que lo único que tenía que hacer era acusar a Malfoy y así acabarían sus problemas con Mc Gonagall.

Se vistió rápidamente y bajó a la común. Se encontró con sus amigos, abrazó a cada uno y salieron rumbo al salón. Se tendrían que juntarse con sus parejas en los bancos del salón así que no podrían sentarse los tres como siempre.

\- He salido con George - les dijo la chica, a boca de jarro. Harry sonrió de lado, sabiendo de antemano las intenciones del gemelo y esperó la reacción de Ron.

\- ¿Y? - soltó el pelirrojo. Hermione se destensó y sonrió suavemente.

\- Pensé que ahora que estábamos de amigos de nuevo tenía que contárselos.

\- Bueno George es un idiota, Hermione. Así que si me estas pidiendo permiso…

\- No te estoy pidiendo permiso, so tonto - habló ella, con la nariz apuntando hacia el techo. Harry rodó los ojos. _Aquí iban sus peleas otra vez. Todo volvía a ser como antes._ Hermione dejó de fruncir el ceño y sonrió misteriosamente a su amigo pelirrojo.

\- ¿Y Luna? ¿Qué tal con ella?

\- ¿Qué hay de Luna? - le preguntó extrañado él. Harry enarcó una ceja, entendiendo algo y murmuró un leve " _Oh"_

\- Solo preguntaba. Los vi llegar juntos a la cabaña. Ella tenía tu capa.

\- Llovía y estaba helada - dijo el chico, con total soltura. Hermione se abstuvo de preguntar cómo es que se había dado cuenta que ella estaba helada - Ella es muy callada. Me agrada, a pesar que dice un montón de chorradas cuando tiene uno de esos de sus ataques. Afortunadamente, ese día solo mencionó a los benditos nargles…

\- Ya - sonrió Hermione, guiñándole un ojo a Harry, que, a juzgar por su amplia sonrisa también se había dado cuenta de que Luna había mencionado en su conversación con Ronald un animal mítico que infestaba el muérdago.

\- Me contó que está saliendo con un tal Rufus nosequé…

\- Rolf, Ronald, Rolf - le corrigió su amiga. Harry no pasó por alto que Ron se mostraba… _algo_ interesado.

\- Sí, eso, él. ¿Le conoces? Yo solo le he visto dos veces en toda mi vida en Hogwarts…

\- Es un chico muy hábil. Nieto, me parece, de Newton Scarmander, el autor de Animales Fantásticos y Donde Encontrarlos… y director de Hogwarts, claro.

\- Y Lavander… - le cortó Ron, justo cuando estaban a la puerta del salón, haciendo la cola para entrar. Hermione se paró de puntillas, tratando de ubicar a una cabeza rubia platinada pero al ver que Harry le miraba sospechosamente dejó su labor. Ron seguía hablando - y por eso cree que me gusta Luna… ¡Puedes creerlo!

\- Que gustos, Weasley - habló Pansy, acercándose al grupo. Malfoy no estaba ahí y Harry lo notó únicamente por la expresión en el rostro de Hermione. _¿Desesperación? ¿Decepción?_

\- Tú andas detrás de un rubio de bote, más narcisista que nadie, que probablemente solo se quiere así mismo… Que gustos, Parkinson - soltó Hermione, haciendo que Pansy la fulminara con odio. Harry y Ron se quedaron mudos de la impresión. Neville que estaba detrás de ellos sonrió y Dean Thomas le codeó a Seamus, originando un silencio casi fingido.

\- ¿Qué hacen todos amontonados en la entrada? - se escuchó la voz de la profesora Mc Gonagall. A la velocidad del rayo todos ya estaban en sus puestos. La profesora barrió con la mirada a cada uno de los chicos y luego la posó en el asiento vacío al costado de Hermione - Los adelantos los recogeré al final de la clase. Y… ¿Srta. Granger? - habló, disminuyendo un poco la fuerza de su voz y ablandando la mirada hacia ella. Hermione empalideció - El Sr. Malfoy ya me entregó su trabajo, pierda cuidado.

OoOoO*OoOoO*OoOoO*OoOoO

\- ¡Tienes que cerrar tu mente, Draco! - le exigió por tercera vez. El aludido respiró hondo, tratando de regular su respiración y asintió con los dientes apretados. Se levantó de la silla y volvió a enfrentarse a la varita de su profesor.

Pero esta vez, el hechizo de Snape pasó las barreras de lo normal.

 _Se filtró en lo más hondo. En su pensamiento más latente. En una de las escenas que no entendía y que aún así quería retener._

 _Ella estaba ahí otra vez. En la cama. Con los ojos cerrados. Temblaba. Alguien en la habitación gruñó y Draco se dio cuenta que había sido él mismo. Sus pies se movieron solos y se acostaron al costado del cuerpo de la muchacha. Con una mano ligeramente temblorosa le apartó un par de cadejos castaños del rostro. Lo siguiente que vio fueron unos ojos chocolates, grandes y cálidos y un par de labios muy, muy cerca a su rostro…_

\- ¡Malfoy! - le riñó Snape, haciendo que el muchacho se sobresaltara y que al retroceder, se tropezara con la silla. El profesor de pociones le miraba desde arriba, totalmente impresionado - ¿La has besado? ¡Contesta, Draco! ¿la has besado ya?

\- ¡No! ¡No es lo que se está imaginando, Severus! - exclamó el chico, rojo de ira y sudando frío. Snape le miró, con el ceño fruncido, totalmente molesto - Es solo un sueño… No sé porque los tengo. ¡No quiero tenerlos!

\- ¡Estás obsesionado con Granger! ¡Y no cierras tu mente! ¡Si te importa tanto como lo creo, debes cerrar tu mente! ¡Solo así el Sr. Tenebroso no le hará daño! ¿O eso quieres? ¿Quieres que le haga daño?

\- ¡No! ¡No, no lo sé! ¡Ni siquiera sé si…!

\- Debes domar tus emociones con las chicas, sobre todo con Granger. Es la única manera de protegerla. De _protegerte_ , que es lo que me importa al fin y al cabo - Malfoy asintió, mirando el suelo. _Tenía que controlar esa situación._

 _Había estado evitando a Hermione Granger para así dejar de tener esos sueños con ella. No ocurrían a diario antes, pero hace dos días cada vez que cerraba los ojos, se encontraba con los ojos de la chica._

\- Vamos, Draco. Una vez más y te podrás ir - le habló su profesor, con la voz más calmada y consultando su reloj - Llegarás justo para el almuerzo - le animó el hombre. Draco asintió y se levantó una vez más.

 _Aunque de todos modos, seguía pensando en las últimas imágenes. En ella._

OoOoO*OoOoO*OoOoO*OoOoO

\- No puedo creer que Malfoy haya entregado el trabajo, Ginny… ¡No lo puedo creer!

Se sentó en el taburete del Gran Comedor y miró hacia la mesa verde-esmeralda. Ni rastros del Rubio.

\- ¿Estás segura que anotó tu nombre en el trabajo? - le preguntó su amiga pelirroja, completamente desubicada, al igual que ella. Hermione asintió enérgicamente y sonrió a Luna, que en esos momentos se acercaba a gryffindor.

\- Me han escondido mi collar de corchos - susurró apenada la rubia. Ginny la atrajo en un abrazo consolador y Hermione negó con la cabeza.

\- Almuerza con nosotras. Harry y Ronald vendrán en unos minutos. Tenían entrenamiento - le informó la castaña. Luna aceptó y se sentó en la mesa, pero aún su mirada vagaba por todo el Gran Comedor, buscando seguro su collar tan apreciado.

\- ¿Qué hace la lunática aquí, con Gryffindor? - preguntó Lavander, llegando del brazo de Parvati. Tanto Ginny como Hermione le fulminaron con la mirada - ¿Qué? ¡Para eso hay mesas independientes!

\- Lo siento, Brown - Ambas amigas voltearon a mirar a la rubia, asombradas. _¿Desde cuándo Luna le llamaba de apellido a Lavander?_ \- No quería incomodarte - continuó e hizo el ademán de levantarse de la mesa. Sin embargo, una mano fuerte y varonil sostuvo su hombro y la hizo regresar a su asiento de un bote.

\- No le incomodas - habló Ronald Weasley, pasando las piernas por el taburete y sentándose al costado de la Ravenclaw, mientras miraba fijamente a su novia - ¿Verdad, Lavander? - Luna cerró la boca y giró su mirada al plato que tenía al frente. Lavander zapateó en su sitio y salió del gran comedor hecha una furia.

Hermione no entendía nada. Cruzó una mirada con Harry y le descubrió sonriendo a escondidas del Weasley. Ginny a su costado también estaba impresionada, pero sonreía también.

\- Creo que será mejor que regrese a mi mesa. Nos vemos luego, Hermione - se despidió la chica y se fue a paso rápido a la mesa azulina.

Ronald se encogió de hombros y comenzó a atacar los primeros platos. Hermione siguió con la mirada a su amiga rubia y la observó sentarse al costado de un chico alto. Él tenía el cabello castaño, y un rostro muy afable. Miraba con fascinación a la rubia mientras conversaban seguramente de lo recién ocurrido. _Hermione pensó que era un chico muy simpático para ser nieto de quien era._

En ese momento observó como Pansy entraba del brazo ahora de Draco Malfoy.

El chico la dejó en la mesa con una mueca de fastidio en la cara. Se sentó y cogió una manzana y justo cuando la iba a morder se chocó con los ojos chocolate de cierta gryffindor. Hermione no apartó la mirada pero el rubio sí. Al instante. Musitó algo a su compañera Slytherin y salió, casi _huyendo_ , del comedor. Hermione se levantó y le siguió.

Tenía que arreglar unos cuantos asuntos con el bendito hurón.

OoOoO*OoOoO*OoOoO*OoOoO

 _Mierda, ella le estaba siguiendo, ¿o qué?_

\- ¡Malfoy, deja de correr! - le gritó ella, al doblar un recodo. La frase hizo que automáticamente se detuviera. _Maldita sea. -_ Deja de evadirme, por favor.

 _Y eso fue el colmo. Encima ella también se había dado cuenta de que la evadía. ¡Bravo! Ahora solo faltaba que viniera Potter a reírse en su cara._

 _Patético._

Ella llegó a unos pasos de él, algo agitada. Malfoy desvió la mirada para no fijarse en sus facciones.

¡ _Malditos impulsos! ¡Qué coño le pasaba! ¡Maldición!_

\- ¿Evadirte? ¿Es una broma, verdad? - le preguntó con una mueca de lado. Hermione rodó los ojos y suspiró.

\- No soy tonta, Malfoy. Deja de mentir - habló tranquilamente. Malfoy enarcó una ceja, sintiendo como la siguiente mentira que le iba a soltar se quedaba atravesada en la garganta - Lo creas o no, los _sangresucias_ también tenemos sentido común y me he dado cuenta.

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- Hablar contigo. Desde hace días. Aunque no entiendo tu actitud, en verdad - comenzó a hablar rápidamente. Draco bufó y estuvo a punto de reírse.

\- Ya caigo. Escucha, y bien, Granger - dijo, sonriendo de lado y acercándosele. Hermione levantó el mentón, orgullosa - Si quieres hablar conmigo acerca de lo de Weasley… Despreocúpate, yo no hice lo que hice por ti. No estoy buscando hacerme amigo tuyo ni nada por estilo, no te ilusiones.

\- Eso ya lo sé, idiota. Yo tampoco estoy buscando una alianza contigo, ni nada por el estilo - le remedó, descruzándose de brazos. Malfoy contuvo un gruñido - y por eso es que no entiendo. No te entiendo. ¿Por qué demonios haces lo que haces si me odias? ¡Y olvida el cuento ése de que no hay que ser machistas!

\- No es mi culpa que tus amigos no sepan poner en su lugar a quienes te hacen daño, Granger.

\- Ellos siempre han intentado ponerte en tu lugar, Malfoy. Pero siempre los detengo porque se meterían en demasiados problemas por seguir con tu jueguito. Además, tienes muchos contactos aquí y nunca te castigarían.

\- Qué observadora…

\- Deja tus estúpidos comentarios para luego. Dime, ¿es cierto que le entregaste el avance a Mc Gonagall?

Malfoy endureció su sonrisa petulante. Expulsó aire por la nariz con fuerza y asintió mordiéndose una mejilla interna.

 _Maldita Mc Gonagall. Ojalá y no lo haya dicho en frente de todo el salón…_

\- Y sí, sí puse tu nombre en el pergamino. Y no fue _avance._ Ya lo he terminado, tiene el informe completo - siseó duramente y se giró rumbo a la torre.

Hermione se quedó de piedra.

 _Mierda. No contaba con ello._

Sus piernas reaccionaron y le siguieron rápidamente, hasta que llegaron juntos al retrato.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que… terminaste el informe tú solo?

\- Si, maldita sea. Sí. Soy inteligente, sé mucho de eso, busqué algunos libros, leí y lo plasmé. El trabajo está hecho, tu nombre sí figura en él, ¿Cuál es el puto problema, ahora? - se volteó a mirarle, con demasiada fuerza tal vez, porque Hermione tuvo que retroceder y si no hubiera sido por el reflejo rápido del Malfoy, seguro se hubiese caído.

\- No... no hay ninguno - balbuceó ella, mientras Malfoy la soltaba del codo y entraba en la sala. - Eh, ¡espera, Malfoy!

\- ¿Ahora qué? - gruñó él, a mitad de la escalera. Hermione sintió como un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo antes de volver a hablar.

\- No, nada. Yo... Gracias. Por lo del trabajo y…

\- Ya. Buenas noches - Sentenció él y entró en su habitación a la velocidad del rayo.

Hermione exhaló, completamente avergonzada.

 _Él no solamente había puesto su nombre. Sino que también había terminado el trabajo que debía ser entregado dentro de una semana._

 _Y ella reclamándole como una estúpida…_

Se mordió el labio y giró en redondo, para irse a su habitación también, a ver si así se le despejaban un poco sus dudas.

 _Y el remuerdo de conciencia tremendo que tenía…_

OoOoO*OoOoO*OoOoO*OoOoO

 **Awwww… este capítulo es tan… ¡me ha encantado!**

 **¿Y a ustedes? ¿Les gustaría comentarme que les ha parecido? ¡gracias!**

 **Un beso a todas y todos.**

 **Atte. MBW**


End file.
